Inside Looking Out
by ISparkflamesI
Summary: You are one of the many people to survive outside the walls Maria, Rose and Sina. 3 new survivors from the Maria attack join your forces in building new lives and memories to be able to live among or without the titans. What happens when you meet the survey corps? Friend or foe? Peace or War? Your leadership decides. (Levi x Reader)(M for sexual, gory and swearing, graphic details)
1. Prologue: Beautiful Memories

**A/N Hey everyone! So this isn't my first story I have tried to make, it's actually my 3rd proper story I have tried within the course of 5 years (never online though)), phew, too long :3 Anyway I am happy to announce the starting point of 'Inside Looking Out' which, yes, is a Levi x Reader but it's much bigger than a romance between the two, other than Levi, as your about to read, your first relationship is actually with an OC but after that only Levi, no panics x3 Alright, I hope all you Attack On Titan fans, or Levi fans ;3, enjoy their time reading as much as I will love making this :) Just some reader inserts (not all of these may be used in this chapter, or may add some later on too if needed):**

 **(y/n)= Your name**

 **(l/n)= Last name**

 **(m/n)= Mother name**

 **(f/n)= Father name**

 **(h/l)= Hair length**

 **(h/c)= Hair colour**

 **(e/c)= Eye colour**

 **(f/c)= Favourite colour**

 **And so on...**

 **And of course, I do not own attack on titan or any characters other than my own OC's.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **1st Person**

 **(Y/N) Pov**

Free... Life's far from free... The happiest moments of a childhood that could so easily be erased... I was one of the lucky ones... With titans and possible rebels at each corner of my eye, it was hard to find my place in the massacre. Though me and my family were not the ones fully impacted.

I'm one of the outsiders who was born behind the walls Maria, Rose and Sina. The three walls that held humanity all inside for safety away from the titans, if I was born from beyond, how would I know them you ask? Well... Our base is one for born outsiders and three survivors of the Maria attack, from what they told me, a colossal titan broke the entrance to their district and gave the titans free roam while humanity shipped those in the district to safety. That's the only time I knew of the walls, I honestly didn't know there were masses of survivors until that day.

I somewhat feel sorrow for those at the walls, not just because they have to worry about titans, even with the mountains of safety in front of them, blindly, but also because they are like caged birds, unable to escape, unable to spread their wings, unable to live the life they were destined to thrive in. The outdoors is a magical place, I do wish they could join us, for safety, for company, even though our population of 5,000 is more than enough for the working eyes.

The place we call home you ask? Well, were closed into one of the deepest forests imaginable, of course not just filled with trees, surprisingly, with all the mass killings and hunting titans, many wild lives such as deer, rabbits, horses, of course, foxes, wolves, pigs, even cows, many species of birds. It's great how the forest is yet so dense yet so full of life like there was no such thing as danger.

Our land consists of plenty of cross roads leading to multiple villages that can home up to 700, were also close to a mountain side, not too high, though high enough for perfect scouting vision, other than that, farms, livestock, stables, training grounds, minature schools, hot water, which is connected to a water source within the mountain side that surprisingly gives off heated water and cold into separate sides of the main village, the eye of all our grounds, also where I happily live with my father, (f/n) (l/n). He's truly one of the strongest men I have ever met, better than any boy of my day and age, sadly though, my mother died to natural death, thankfully not by titans, you could imagine the heartbreak for those who had though...

Well... Next is me, (y/n) (l/n), I'm 20 years old, not the kindest of females and quite skilled in combat, my personality isn't much to compare. I am the leader of my village's greatest and dangerous regiment, the Unilluminated Anchors Regiment, even containing several squads, of course I have my own, you'd think we copied their so called regiments but we will always live up to the names. The Unilluminated Anchors are one of three different regiments that are chosen from young warriors who train to help us fend off the titans for our own survival. Other than the Unilluminated Anchors Regiment, we have, Defer Safeguard Regiment and the Revelation Fleet Regiment.

Defer Safeguard protect and secure the villages we have connected hidden away in the deepest forest for only few titans to be mobile enough to even fit through the mass and hugely flourished of trees. They are the main protectors as the other regiments are for more exploited and distant missions.

Revelation Fleet are the ones who adventure out in exploration to find weapons, materials, new horses and expand our whereabouts. We don't always tend to expand borders like some, biggest and more wide areas, more likely death and loss in population in my eyes, I've seen it happen sadly...

Then there's my regiment, the Unilluminated Anchors. We help to fend off the titans and push their numbers in more closed spaces and further locations to where they exit the forest and venture into the fields. Sometimes we are lucky enough to fend them away for days on end, some days, unlucky than others, tend to last a day into our duties.

We don't really follow any leaders other than the squad leaders from the three regiments and my father, who happens to be the complete founder of the village, gotta say I'm proud of him. My father was the one person I held onto during the massacre, he taught me how to be strong, how to fight the titans, how to beat the system, how to socialize, he was my star role for who I am today... Alongside my journeys were my four friends, Lachlan Taylor, Guryon Ares, Joshua Kirstein and Jessica Mishtin.

Lachlan was the friend who knew me the longest, he practically knew me while in his mother's womb, our mothers were great friends and always stood by one another in the hardest of times and taught us to protect each other, no matter what as we could only just one another in this entire world. I could remember our best moments like no tomorrow. Lachlan was all I needed throughout my life...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Lachlan and (y/n)'s memories**_

 _ **3rd Person**_

 _ **1 Year Old**_

 _"Aww! (m/n) she's so adorable...!" An adult women screeched in front of the baby girl named (y/n), petting at the miniature locks of (h/c) hair, giving a soft ruffle playfully making the child coo at her._

 _"Now come on Kira... Don't over excite her! Ha-ha!" (m/n) replied to the close obsession of her daughter, holding the youngster close as her friend Kira scooted her son closer to the girl in (m/n)'s lap. The second youngster blankly stared at her and tilted his head which the baby girl copied cutely making the boy smile, giggling with (y/n) playfully._

 _"They love each other already (m/n)! Best friends for life at that in my eyes, it's for the best... In a world like this..." Kira took a deep breath after her sentence and watched as her best friend placed down her daughter to which she struggled to stand at first at the slightly taller boy as they innocently linked hands together as they stared into each others eyes, knowing straight away they were both each others priority and future pals._

 _(y/n) gently patted at the boys cheek, smiling in ore. "Well... Go on Lachlan, say hello~" Kira cooed at her son as he gave an emotionless blank towards his mother and cheekily blushed against the girl's hand, pressuring against the hold as he gave a small smile._

 _"E-Ello... (y-y/n)" Lachlan slowly struggled as their day and age didn't give much of a hold on speech just yet but (y/n) heartedly appreciated the attempt._

 _"H-Hewo... L-Lach.." (y/n) too struggled with her speech but both giggled like silly teenagers, knowing their friendship and lives await._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **3 Years Old**_

 _"Heeeey! Lawklan!" (y/n) shouted among the groups of children and parents outside by the small meadow by an even small school at the center village, trying to grab the attention of a certain black haired youngster. Lachlan swiftly turned at the sound of the memorizing voice he grew to know for the last 2 years. A surprising short smile had struck his face, he was mostly the most unemotional child anyone knew._

 _"Hey, (y/n)" He quickly waved back as Kira took note of the scene and smiled to back away as her face was very emotional to the brink of breaking, saved by (y/n)'s cry to her son. The poor girl didn't know it yet but her poor mother had fought a terrible disease that slowly killed her overnight to which the youngster thought she was just sleeping in late until her father rushed her out the house for school. Moments later Kira had came to discover her best friend was dead confirmed by her husband._

 _"L-Lachlan... I-I... Please just bring (y/n) over here... I'm here to also... Tell her something" Kira tried hard to slow down her erratic breathing to a calmer state, finding it too hard to break out into a small cry which Lachlan took note of, him being a smart boy and all, he knew something personal must of came upon her. Lachlan exclaimed for his best friend to rush over quickly as him and his mother walked over to a more quieter part of the area by a row of fences that held in a small pen of pigs in a flurry of swaying flowers of all breeds and colours._

 _(y/n) couldn't put her finger on the situation but knew it would be a matter of time till her own face would swell into a depression as Kira crouched down before her and held a loose grip on her cheek to tilt her head faintly, explaining how hard this was for her to explain and how sorry she was over and over which caused the young girl to shake._

 _"K-Kira..? W-What's wong..?" Her slurred speech made Kira's head rise as a waterfall of tears was all but plastered onto her face. Begging for forgiveness in her eyes and a sense of sanctuary._

 _"H-Honey... S-She's gone... Y-Your mother... S-She's dead...!" T the last statement, Kira herself broke down into a dark aura of sadness and cradled her own head into her hands as she cried out towards the ground of innocent patches of grass, grazing against her leg. At first (y/n) wanted to see this as a prank at her age for a somewhat innocent reaction but she could tell in her tone and her face that this was reality... Without anything to say, the youngster yelled at Kira shouting 'baka' as she cried into her hands and ran off into the forest all by herself in a depression heap._

 _"(y/n)! Wait!" Lachlan sadly reached out for her but she was too far gone to call out only her cries filling his head with noise and memories of her once perfect smiles, he then realized he was the cause for those most of the time. He had to do something. He left his crying mother without a word to race after (y/n) knowing he was faster than her anyway until he stopped quickly to gain his breathing back, staring at her motionless body, curled up by the small pond where two swans lovingly groomed one another under the suns blast of light. "(y/n)…" He softly cried out to her in distress to make her perspective change towards him._

 _"L-Lachlan..!?" With a swift turn of her head she gazed upon Lachlan out of breath and looking emotional for the first time in forever of his life. "Y-You heard that too... Wight...? I wasn't just... Imagining it...?" She softly wept out small gasps and small spits of cries as her (e/c) orbs sparkled up at him, happy to see him caring for her._

 _Sad to admit but the young boy nodded his brow and he slowly made his way over to curl up next to her and held her against him for comfort. "Y-Yea... I-I'm sorry... This is all I can think of..." He shyly announced as his grip around her increased to grab her attention, slowly decreasing her tears and need for weeping, wrapping her tiny arms around his against her stomach._

 _"It's ok... I enjoy your cuddles, Lawklan..." Lachlan gave a sweet smile to her as she pronounced his name wrong, obviously not her fault, she was upset and not stable to care, though it filled his heart with a weird need. His face came inches closer at every word she spoke until he gave an innocent kiss on her forehead._

 _"Don't worry... I'll protect you... Were best friends after all, right...?" The word right seemed to echo in the back of her head as she fell asleep in her best friends arms, submitting to the darkness._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **5 Years Old**_

 _As the next two years role by, the thought of her mother was enough to still break her at five years, but Lachlan was always there to bring her spirits up but also sad to bring up that Lachlan's mother also died from the same disease they secretly shared, finding her unresponsive one morning, as emotionless as he is, he didn't react as much but inside the rage built._

 _(y/n)'s father helped Lachlan to give the last of his family a proper burial, trying to move on with life after, to which Lachlan and (y/n) both watched each other and took care of each other as her father adapted Lachlan to stay in the last of their family._

 _Strangely enough they started to learn more about the mysterious beings known as titans that fought with humanity and still did now. Of course they both already knew about titans but because their numbers increased over the years and got closer to home, it was somewhat necessary to do teaching ASAP for the next generation to become strong like warriors. To Lachlan and (y/n) this gave them something to look forward to as their anger built up inside them about their mothers deaths enough to strike a flame and ease them to a more killing mindset._

 _They felt more than ready, even at age 5 to train for their destiny and to (y/n)'s father's surprise they began to train and do fitness workouts at home, even playfully competing against one another of 'Who can do the most press ups' for example. For such childish behaviour their minds were more greater than the average man._

 _(y/n)'s father watched over them thoroughly as flashbacks to his time in killing titans were years beyond them, no one in the village really knew true training, only he secretly knew his tactics to be, even as a human, to be a killing giant slayer. After that day, he was locking himself away from them into his bedroom to force up laws and alliances he would like to present to the village of bloodthirsty teenagers, men and women of all kind that were believed to be very skilled in such combat._

 _In secret a few months later he discussed his ways of building up (y/n) and Lachlan's abilities to the max of rough and very dangerous training. Clumsily they accepted his request, obviously power hungry and shortly realized these short and damaging sessions of hand to hand combat, building up power in restraints and intelligence were required with determination, bloodthirst and a mindset to which you were emotionless and were like a focusing killer machine. Of course these sessions were not as harsh as they sounded straight away at their young age but playful training straightened them well for the time being, even hand to hand combat with knives was allowed at their age._

 _This is where law and order began to stable in the villages as her father highly spoke his thoughts to all those around them and gave the people a hope to which they all agreed to try these alliances and laws to build a balanced life. Thus the regiments were born with only few volunteers for training, of course (y/n)'s father trained them first to become the first true trainers for upcoming generations._

 _However, to him, Lachlan and (y/n) were special cases as they had already became somewhat hollow vessels that only focused on training and becoming overpowering together and not against each other for dominance, their hearts were still connected by the small promises they made years ago._

 _"This is our destiny... To kill and survive, it's kill or be killed..."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _10 Years Old_**

 _You wouldn't believe it when people said that Lachlan and (y/n) were the toughest kids of the town and were seen as their villages strongest, even as children, or could even be seen as humanities strongest. With the help of (y/n)'s father they were properly prepared as young soldiers who were the youngest for try-outs for his favourite regiment, the Unilluminated Anchors. He knew those two together they could stop and push back the titans farther away each duty, in the future, to which it takes days on end for titans to even show their faces to the forest. They were their key to a better life, one that could allow them to live normally. Though mentally scars would always stop them._

 _"Hey... (y/n)…?" Lachlan and (y/n) were sat on this quite bright and innocent morning with thoughts of one another and the future they would lead, they were at this point in their lives told they were a key to the future, together they would create a future where they didn't have to hide away or be afraid. Lachlan swiftly raised his head as she didn't quite respond to him well with only a mumble. "Hey... Come on I'm being serious..." He exclaimed as he raised her head to view her face, from the tip of her chin. They were now in the mental states of understanding most emotions and thoughts like a man and woman._

 _With a soft shift to remove his hand she gave a sigh. "Yea, yea, go on..." The deep shade of (e/c) orbs filled Lachlan with so many confusing emotions over the last few years until at this moment he understood, though he found it slightly childish, of course you would if your mind and body were like a man, you would be mentally joking at yourself. He knew though... This feeling... As his expression intensified towards (y/n) she gave a shaken mumble, thinking it were bad news... Well something bad anyway. She saw that look before plenty of times he randomly stared at her. "W-Well...? S-Spit it ou- Mmgh!" The gentle touch of soft lips overtook her mind and left her mind closed only caring for the physical contact in front of her._

 _To Lachlans's surprise the pressure of even softer and more gentle lips forced themselves onto his, enveloping them into an innocent war with their mouths, slowly parting to give short breaths of intense exhaustion. "(y/n)…" He softly whispered into her ear sending a soft shiver at her spin, feeling the same intense sensation he did over the years, tightly closing her eyes to find her emotion. Is this... Love...? Or is it merely the like to physically be close to him like this...? She couldn't think of a solution quick enough to satisfy her, leaving her in an angry mess with only her thoughts to batter her with. "(y/n)…?" His soft voice lured her to slowly open her emotional orbs to see his more hurt expression. "D-Do you hate me...? D-Did I screw up...?" Screw up...? Oh, he probably meant their friendship or something, gosh he over thinks too much she thought._

 _"N-No I don't hate you... It's just... So suddenly, Lachlan...!" She gave him a playful frown to signify her slight disapproval yet trying to keep her sense of cool, giving him a punch on the arm, making him yelp, only earning her a smile._

 _"Y-Yea I suppose so... I'm sorry... It's just... I like you... No not just as a friend before you interrupt..." She didn't really try to interrupt per say but quickly quietened him, grabbing him by his cheeks to force him to watch her, caressing to gain a tint of pink._

 _"I see... I-I think I do too... I'm just so unfamiliar with the feeling though" Lachlan smirked to himself at her statement and lowered her hands to her lap, nuzzling into her face with a soft grasp onto your neck, dragging her face closer. "I suppose... That feeling... Is it... Huh...? Hehe..." She slowly began to drift sleepily into his eyes as sleep slowly began to take over her, resting her forehead at his chest, as he caught her into a soft grasp, bridal style, unresistingly smooching at her forehead to show his affection and a sign to say he would watch over her as he carried her home._

 _"This is where it begins for us... No matter what though, I'm always here for you..."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _14 Years Old_**

 _Lachlan and (y/n) have now been involved with the Unilluminated Anchors for 3 years now and it was tough work to train the others and train themselves against one another without randoms dragging them to train with the famous 'humanity's strongest'. After that final day of being kids at 10 years old lead them into a lasting relationship of innocent kisses, hugs, cuddles and the casual make out, but nothing more, something wasn't right to them. But they soon realized that their friendship was more valuable to them then love from one another, seeing the loss of connection from their mothers was their reasoning really, realizing it was more of a sister and brother relationship that they could properly handle and enjoy the most with the same affection._

 _Back to the Unilluminated Anchors squad, both Lachlan and (y/n) had their own squads that they lead, also being assigned uniforms the represent the regiments all as one, as (y/n) being the strongest and most leadership to guide them and their families to a better future. Sadly she was still her emotionless self to the scars in her head of her mother and her father's training._

 _One day her father lead her back home from a series of last moment training about climbing and traveling fast, similar to speed of running on flat ground, which was their peoples specialty, her passed her a small sheet then enveloped over an object that seemed pointy and sharp, yet fragile and bumpy._

 _"F-Father...? What... Is this may I ask?" She curiously handled the object and carefully unwrapped it to reveal a pendant of two wings that seemed to be black and white, symbolizing some sort of bad and good or yin and yang for example, and it also contained a ring with three small jewels engraved inside. "W-Wow... I-It's beautiful father..." Her (e/c) eyes somewhat caught the reflection of the shine in the jewels, making her own eyes glow at the sight like a perfect match._

 _"They... Were your mothers..." To her shock, she raised her head and gasped at him in ore of the beauty in front of her. She never saw her wear it when she was just a mere baby though..._

 _"Sadly she hardly kept them on. She hid them away as soon as she had you though." Her father stated as his hand grazed over the rough pendant and carefully lifted it into his hand, dangling it in front of his face, observing. "She said... They were here light and dark, her good and bad days... Then when you came, there was no need for the darkness to consume her, she already had her joy and good days after it." The sweet explanation somewhat brought them both to tears, watching closely as her father unclipped the pendant and clipped it back around her neck gently, not wanting to damage it, then taking the separate ring and gliding it along his daughter's finger._

 _"I suppose it's a way to say 'let your world be filled with love, though with love comes the dark" Her father smirked at her smart reference and hugged her close to him, gaining a surprise gasp from her followed by a giggle at how mushy her father became with his emotions._

 _"I'll always be proud of you... Don't forget 'may life bring you sorrow, but, with sorrow, you built higher" Her father's last words that night stabbed through her mind like a piercing shot with an arrow, which brings her back to reality, not everything will be all smiles and rainbows, there are days of death, joy, danger, fear, confusion, frustration, just live through it, you can build mountains with these emotions yet seem faceless. You hide to build and with that, you move on._

 _"Don't forget..."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **15 Years Old**_

 _Instead of doing a damn expedition today, (y/n)'s father forced her to group up with The Revelation Fleet to hunt more animals and collect new horses as our resources were running short. She wasn't that mad from the change of plans, it gave her the opportunity to ride her black stallion Midnight. He was the fastest horse of all of them in their village to which her father specifically chose him as a way to say (y/n) was the strongest warrior and quite the emotionless one too, of course she had feelings however she hardly showed them to her comrades. Midnight was also the best breeder that bred hundreds of well strengthen horses across the colony, the breeding and population of animals at this point on their feet was better than average production._

 _Also productions of swords were somewhat hard to come by, using materials from the mountain side to forge three kinds of swords that specialize in length, Tech Saber, sharpness, Ominous Tyrant, (y/n)'s favorite, and durability, Razor Curt to which the soldiers would choose that matched their abilities the most. Their military uniforms consisted of a white and black shirt and leggings for men and women, covered by an ominously black hoodie to hide identity and a black ribbon on the waist to tie it all off and a set of combat boots best suiting for running and climbing along the trees and branches. All regiments were trained hard enough to be able to climb and run from tree to tree undetected and so swift to hardly be expected to be grabbed by titans._

 _Now her she was, trotting her stallion down the set path towards the best hunting area in the region, the most popular meal was deer and rabbit, plus in the occasional hungry pack of furious wolves that dragged away most of the kills out of sight, extra meal for them._

 _"You seen anything yet Lachlan?" (Y/n)'s loomed through the silence of her squad, separating into a stance to which some were in trees, some were only on foot, then there's (y/n) and Lachlan on their stallion, followed by extra units with horses in case they had to evacuate. Lachlan stirred up to the sound of her voice, over the years his voice became very deep and somewhat seductive to many girls ears, though (y/n) didn't care for it. His hair became an electrifying set of spikes that stood in place like spikes in a trap, grasping for attention. Other than this he wore a mask over his mouth and nose at times to hide his face, being the secretive person he was._

 _Lachlan quickly scanned his eyes back through the cracks of bark that was never ending only small bursts of light illuminated through the fragments of flourished leaves from trees, no animal yet in his sights. He was quite known for his predator like vision for hunting that lead him into the leader of Revelation Fleet, surprisingly not in (y/n)'s squad though he was brilliant at his job. "W-Wait, I think I saw movement!" Lachlan quickly halted his great stallion to starts thoroughly towards an archway close to the entrance of the forest, noting the sight of the lonesome deer, totally unaware of all the hunters hidden in the trees, prepared to assault on command, to which (y/n) raised their arm to swiftly point down towards the deer._

 _Time stood slow at that point to where the deer was assaulted at its neck, plundering to the ground until a screech of surprise ruled the silent air. "What the hell…?" (y/n) exclaimed under her breath as she sneaked her horse to the archway and pressed on with Lachlan to find the source of the sound will their squads leaped for the trees, bows at the ready._

 _As soon as the clearing opened up to them, the sounds of soft whispers and crying filled the silence, exchanging short glances both Lachlan and (y/n), their hoodies were swiftly equipped and walked their horses on the soft grass to not alert any sudden noises, in failure, (y/n)'s horse stumbled along a large branch which it's hooves easily broke it into minuscule sharps of bark onto the soil, alerting two teenagers to scarcely scurry towards the open landscaped pond and halted as soon as she got close enough to wield one of her swords off her ribbon belt to pressure one of the males skin to heed a warning, with the very sharp tip. While this scene erupted below, in the trees another male teenager had taken cover although their men had locked their bows onto him in tight focus, forcing his hands to raise in defeat._

 _"Don't. Move." Her words were sharper than any steel to pierce through their senses like she had..._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Joshua, Guryon and Jessica were all survivors from the wall Maria attack, who managed to escape and regroup at our forest's entrance, they were practically close to death's door as soon as we found them, we meaning Lachlan, his squad and my squad. This was when I found out about the walls. Inside was 'humanity's strongest' apparently according to Joshua, some man named Levi...? 'I think' well know to those in the walls for his unhuman like fighting abilities. But... We'll see about that if we encounter...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **The day you met Joshua, Jessica and Guryon**_

 _ **3rd Person**_

 _ **Joshua, Guryon and Jessica**_

 _Out past the archway of uncorrupted flower stalks and beds, leading into the naturous forest lead three scurrying teenagers that pried against the branches and twigs, scraping against their arms and legs as they began to halt and gain their breath at a safe zone by a petite pond, not clear to the open._

 _"For fuck sake Joshua! Do you have any idea where were going?!" Screeched the female of the group, shortest and most innocent looking of them all, to which she was thrashing her hands at one males back, who was generously examining the extended array of trees and floristry._

 _The one known as 'Joshua' pried himself from the agitated female and growled under his breath, clenching his fists. "How the hell should I know, Jess?! Be glad we got 'outta there alive! Stop your pathetic whining!" Joshua's face seemed to curl in a slight heap of depression and turned himself away with an expression of regret. "S-Sorry... Look Jessica, were all exhausted and deserve a moment of peace..."_

 _Jessica slowed her thrashing until her eyes poured themselves loose and streamed a waterfall of salty tears down to her neck, dripping drastically at the flurrying grass below, even throwing herself to the ground in a heap of sadness. "Y-Yea... I-I'm... I'm sorry! I just miss them, ok?! Yet were wondering off without our friends and family...!" Her crying became a burst of soft gasps erupting from her lips. "W-Were just... All alone out here..."_

 _The young boys stared at their companion eerily and both crooked their heads in a small nod as if they agreed with her statement, though it were true, they ran and fled like cowards in their own minds, but what else could you do...? Titans literally just stormed in and took their homes, families, no, their lives merely!_

 _Before this all happened, Joshua had lived his life with his brother, Jean, who was 5 years younger, and lord how her missed him, it was a great life for them both until they got separated, the bots were all full and he couldn't escape until Guryon and Jessica found him in a piled heap of his own home upon him. Guryon and Jessica were practically his best friends of all time, not exactly from birth but grew up in the same district and played the night away until their lungs took them to rest, sleep over after sleep over, their bonds were incredibly un-shatter able._

 _"...ua, Josh...? Josh!" Joshua's mind flooded back to gain his continence again and turned to his pal Guryon whose face with reddened by the fact they ran for an hour, though also because of Joshua's discontinence, his expression of a way to tell him 'time to grow up'. "Come on... No time to zone out on us..." Guryon was right and Joshua near he just... Needed his time. The soft tone that Guryon presented somewhat calmed Jessica into a stance at which she could be clear of her mind and watched Joshua over._

 _"I'm sorry guys... Fuck... The only thing we can do is... Wait for some kind of help..." As if all in agreement, they all nodded their heads at one another and lay themselves by a massive sized tree, Guryon climbing upon the larger branches to reach a height of best view to see over head of any titans or enemies, Jessica taking her stance to relax her back, finally, against the bark of wood, finding the texture to massage her back while Joshua stared down at his plain expression in the sweet pond filled with exotic fish surprisingly, not much nature could be seen back at the walls. "It's... Beautiful out here..." He exclaimed outside his mind out loud gaining the attention from his friends._

 _"It truly is... It's sad that we can never see nature, within the walls, rise so elegantly." Jessica spoke up as she too took notice of the fish in the pond as Guryon sighed up on his branch. At least nothing had come along to kill them just yet... Yet... "Oh my god! Guys look!" Jessica exclaimed back at her companions as she saw from a few metres away that a deer had pranced by their area, lowering their stance by the tree as it nibbled against the swaying grass._

 _Guryon took notice of the somewhat now dark aura he felt around the deer whistling a warning to his companions to back off closer, in which they agreed, watching over the beautiful organism. "I'm not sure but... Something doesn't feel right" He whispered to them both as they shook their heads not sure what to say or think at the time._

 _The sudden crack of twigs alerted, not just the deer, but the three teenagers to curse and look at their toes to examine any of the breakable objects under them, not one of them caused the noise surprisingly and as soon as their heads were lifted, the deer was on the ground, wounded by an arrow in its neck. Broken and staring the three teens were about to make a break for it, knowing now they were in a dangerous situation, until..._

 _"Don't. Move." A rather large sword had been held at Joshua's shoulder, between the crook of his head, poking delicately against his skin, forcing him to stiffen and obey, the voice seemed to sound... Young to his surprise, as if close to his age gap, not wanting to believe he had been cornered by a brat. "Good... Now, turn around!" The feminine voice became sharper this time around and quite more threatening to him, quickly turning to gap at the nightmare coloured hoodie upon the features. As he actioned the orders his eyes widened at the mane of (h/c) (h/l) hair and sharp piercing (e/c) eyes that had been revealed from the swift lift of the cover. It was a young female towering over him on a rather black horse, darker than the night at the time. 'Wait... Horse...?' Joshua thought it over for a moment... 'Survey corps use horses, right?' Though the people and female to his surroundings were far off from being survey corps._

 _"W-We don't mean any trouble! We got lost!" Joshua's voice broke in fear as if only maturing, quite laughterous if the rest of his friends were there. The young girl seemed to have a black expression to anything that were happening as if being... Too serious? He quickly took note of how a bow and arrow was stretched and prepared to Guryon's way in the tree, raising his arms in surrender, the same with Jessica whose pupils were smaller than the merest grain of sand, straight at him. Out of the darkness of the forest, another horseman came next to this girl, back straight in a loyal position as if they were both leaders and truly important. With the reveal of their hood they showed their mountain of spiked hair and mask that covered their mouth._

 _"Were not here to observe trouble, were merely here to ask questions" She spoke to evaporate the silence from our ears. What could they want... And why are they outside the walls...? So many questions ran through Joshua's head. It was best to comply at this rate._

 _"Fine... Whatever you want" After that last sentence the figure nodded their head to their group to lower weapons and to return by her side, some saddling up their mounts they had latched for the time, some walking by foot. With Guryon and Jessica back at his side, they all exchanged names, turns out the girl was called (y/n) (l/n) and was the leader of some alliance or something called Unilluminated Anchors, and Lachlan, leader of a so called Revelation Fleet._

 _From what Joshua gathered to his shock, these were people who lived OUTSIDE the walls, not sure how but he grasped the information that their 'base' was very secure and away from titans, who they were clearly aware off, yet not the walls._

 _"So... You had never heard of walls Maria, Rose and Sina...?" Joshua quickly questioned as all the figures faces became confused once more then they did the first time and all turned to (y/n). She shook her head and sighed out her breath not sure what to say as her pet the nape of her stead who softly knackered and turned it's head in enjoyment._

 _"Being very honest here... No we have not, we've always lived out here, I mean were humans right, not birds caged up, not able to see the world?" She had a point about being caged that's for sure, it was true, it was like being caged up but at least it gave them safety and no need for worries, or death._

 _"It's the only safety that the entire human race had left according to their searches outside the walls" (y/n) shook their head at this statement as if shocked and annoyed, they clearly weren't good at their job if they couldn't find other humans surely._

 _"It's getting dark... It's best we discuss this back at our home..." From that moment all three followed them back into the darer parts of the forest and surprisingly decided to stay, not sure about how to get back to the walls and yet felt safe and comforted at their new place they would call home._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N well then, took me a couple of hours but I got it, long ass prologue, yea I'm not someone who writes short. This is to basically give you an inside of your background and the types of events and people you know and live with outside the borders, thought I have to say tat you won't encounter the survey corps or the walls in a couple chapters :( Sad I know but it's worth it in the end :)**

 **P.S. Hope you noticed the sneaky oc of Jean having a brother, I don't know I felt sorry for him throughout season 1 ;-; it's also coz i wanted to take Jean's anger and use it as an advantage as a big purpose in the story of him and his brother being separated for years thinking they were both dead, same goes for Jessica and Guryon who both know Mikasa and Eren but also to connect the anime into it. Also if you see a mistake in my writing that has not shown up to me as an error to me, please let me known.**

 **I have moved this over from Quotev, originally there are links to photos of my OC's on here, I will edit it all on a later note.**

-Sparkflames ©


	2. Chapter 1: A New Friend Or Two

A/N Hey everyone! This 1st chapter any good for you guys~? Yes I know some may be confused to why this is a Levi x reader when I'm focusing on you as a reader first. But I wanted to rule out your life first as the main character then a few chapters later you will be prepared for the survey corps to be mentioned and seen in action. I hope you all like your new companions for the future chapters 3

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **1st person**

 **(Y/N) POV**

The sounds of soft twitters and hums of the birds filled my ears as I awake from my long slumber, bucking my sheets off and adjusting my eyes to the burst of light the sun gave to disappoint my morning even more. Quick yawns exchanged here and there as I wondered myself out of my room to the kitchen where my dad was serving a small plate of bacon and bread towards the doorway to the stairs as if already noting my presence. "You already expected me, huh?" Was all I could mumble out at the time as my thoughts were still asleep.

"Do you even know how late in the morning it is, (y/n)?" In this day and age you could hardly tell specific times even by watching the sky. With a huff I accepted the meal and leaned against the near by dining table and blindly stared at him. True to himself he hated late mornings, practise, practise, practise, not to get a head of myself but I'm the strongest warrior and I knew it, I didn't need my extras, tsk, silly dad.

"I'm too sleepy to bother knowing but let me guess, my practise hours have already started?" With annoyance his sigh she already knew he wasn't happy with the question and nodded as a response. My training hours were strict with my father, he practically made me the soldier I am, despite the harsh scars I had left in my mind, could you imagine being either chained, beaten and forced to run miles on end without a break just to make you stronger? Tsk, please you ain't seen anything yet.

"You know how important it is to ke-" "keep your role as the strongest leader in case something happens to you or there's too many people useless to get the job, right?" Quite a mouthful in my opinion but I just made it past the skin of my. Great... He's frowning, ain't a good thing in the mornings. All father could really do was practically facepalm himself towards me. Jeez I get it. "Look dad, you're a strong man too, you aint dying anytime soon!" I somewhat growled back like the angry teen I am, just pissed me off with the amount of possibly on my damn shoulders.

"But in case it does... You need to be ready to lead these people..." I hate it when he gets serious but he's right, anything could really happen in the course of attacking giant humanoid killers and the age your at, natural death I suppose. As the air grew silent with us I swiftly grasped one of the cups of tea he had laying at the kitchen side and devoted my attention more to the luxury.

"Look dad, I am trying to take this seriously, honest, I just need a day of the week where I can be myself for awhile..." With a huff of embarrassment, because showing my emotions isn't as easy as 1, 2, 3, I dragged myself over to the pile of uniform clothing, getting ready for the day ahead. Although I was stopped by my father's hand at my shoulder.

"Before you go off... I got something for you" The glint in his eyes made me somewhat scared, hoping it wasn't special training like it usually was as a 'special present'. With the wide smirk plastered on his face I watched him sneak over to the back of his wolf fur textured chair and rattle a couple of... bars...? Well that's what it sounded like anyway, a cage? An animal? Oh god don't get ahead of yourself girl...

"I just thought... You could use a companion other than just your friends to help at your expeditions" What's an animal going to do in order to make my life easier... Tsk. To my surprise the object actually was a cage... Wait... A bird cage?! The bars were pure silver in a large structure of an oval, covered by a thin layer of cloth.

"W-What's in the... cage...?" Excitement somewhat ravelled within me, it was obviously a bird cage, so it was a bird of course, no tricks I hope... To be fair, a scouting partner able to accept commands is a leader dream if it were an animal. "I can already tell it's a bird..."

"Well of course, my dear girl, but what breed is what your looking for in this equation" My father somewhat winked at me, what's going to be so special about it anyway...? As soon as the cloth was flatly thrown off my eyes couldn't help but gaze at the gorgeous buzzard in front of me. It somewhat reminded me of a budgie and a falcon breed. It's beautiful top half of feathers were in a flourishing clover green that tinted into an array of blue, purple and slight red, then a mixture of rainbow to it's fluffily hanging tail feathers. It's chest was more tinted by it's colours close to the sun, it's cheeks an adorable shade of pink and eyes more blue than any oceans and sky combined. It's up rested crest twisted itself to the sight of me and stared quite loyally. "It's quite an unknown specimen, this is why I trained her away from your sight to make sure you had the more mysterious and skilled companions any leader could have" My father slowly rested the creatures claws at his thick over sized hood sleeve to avoid damage from the giant claws it displayed.

"S-She... S-She's...! Beautiful father..." This creature truly was nothing of a bird I had ever seen even in the deepest of the forest before... The feeling of respect and gratitude fluttered in my heart for my father. "She's really mine...? What's her name?" Luckily my father didn't name her just yet... Her array of colours really wanted me to name her Crystal for how neon and dark they seemed to emit in the light.

"I chose to leave that to you, (y/n)" Oh thank god! Well that settles my temptation. I slowly strolled over to the buzzard as it playfully spread its span to show off it's colours, accepting it as a sign of submission, curling my fingers gracefully along the feathers, careful not to damage or pull any in success. It's texture surly felt like fur in my opinion or fluffy if you didn't prefer to pronounce it as that.

"Thanks... I choose... Crystal" Even 'Crystal' seemed to enjoy the name as much as me towards the meaning behind it, nodding it's head and squawking softly not to be too noisy. Intelligent bird...

"Crystal~! Cheep~" Well that was unexpected... Crystal somewhat copied me back and latched off of my fathers arm and onto my shoulder, gently not to dig it's claws into me. "(y/n)~ Squawk~" Yep now it reminds me of a parrot...

"Hahaha! Such a beautiful name for a beautiful bird. Now go get changed dear, only then before your training will I show you what she can do" With a teasing wink and a whistle both my father and crystal shifted themselves away to the doorway as he greeted some of the villagers with a cheerful greeting as Crystal hid herself away to be undetected.

I swiftly grabbed my clothing and travelled fast to properly wash my (s/c) thoroughly, I wasn't one for being dirty, driving myself to a state of perfection... okay not perfection not everyone can... Anyway, after my daily business I grasped at my symbolled hoodie, the Unilluminated Anchors' symbol was more of a lone anchor with a shield pattern, plastered on the background, it was simple yet effective to the name. Ugh off track, gotta get ready, fast! Shaking my head out of thought I layered myself in my military uniform only to be embarrassingly see I had forgotten my ribbon belt that held the blouse and leggings. "Well crap... forgot my ribbon!" As if right on cue, Crystal whistled from downstairs, appearing at my doorway with the ribbon in her claws, gracefully swooping at my cloth bed and dropped it. "Smart ass bird..." I mumbled, a little terrified by it's intelligence but the bird whistled happily in service and propped herself at my shoulder.

With a swift run to the outdoors I shut and locked the large hut behind me and my father, already watching him wander off without me. "Great... The day something good happens and he's STILL Mr. Proud Sargent..." To which Crystal gives a small nod in agreement and whistled a small giggle as we both followed him into the forest.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A messenger pigeon was an understatement to call Crystal, she could practically carry a sword even with her size! We did a few tests to test Crystal at most if she could keep up with my speed and agility among the trees; I've never known a bird like her to keep up with a human as fast as any of us that's for sure... I pushed myself for an hour to try and out run her and she didn't even sweat or have to relax her wings... What a specimen she was.

We also tested her durability to carry items like my sword from earlier, easiest thing it could do, only carry a satchel with some medical supplies was somewhat her limit, a great scour and battle partner it seems. Later on after that we both trained together with my father to do some exercises to boost durability, speed and stamina for us both and call and response which is a classic call out to your partner to which they signal that partner to follow, stay, or help with assistance, throughout that bird knew ever damn thing, made me jealous that it had a human like brain...

Anyway after the exhaustion we both hit the path to the mountain side usually where me, Lachlan, Joshua, Guryon and Jessica hang out for discussions on their day, but this time with Crystal, it will be the talk of all time!

I carefully explained to Crystal about the situation that she was a surprise to my friends and decided to find behind a small rock that was currently behind the group. Making a lame entrance to the conversation made it seem off honestly. "H-Hey guys~!" With a clumsy childish attitude that's already pushed their suspicions, I'm really not one to be happy or show emotion, ever... Joshua flashed me a toothy grin as I battered myself mentally.

"Well look who it is, 5 minutes late... And in a seemingly good mood!" The roll of my agitated eyes was enough to make him back off and scratch at his nape at the out burst, watching as Jessica and Guryon enclosed their hands over their mouths to hide any source of noise and of course Lachlan, sat, as always, watching the view intensely not paying attention.

"Yea, Yea, asshole, take a photo it will last longer..." Imitating the stance of a painter, Joshua giggled to himself as his hands ran through the air as if her were a painter and shot me a look that somewhat pissed me off, he was too smart for his own good...

"Anyway what's the news, your happy after all" Indeed I was, I was getting Goosebumps thinking of their reactions to the bird, the one thing I was afraid of as if she were to be stolen from me, I knew they wouldn't thought... Joshua might...

"Well, I have someone to show you" With the enthlasis on 'someone' that made Joshua's eyes glow and snigger from the corner of his mouth, next thing I knew Guryon and Jessica were up in my face asking if they were a boyfriend! "No! You idiots, not like that, Jesus!" I playfully shot hem a smirk as I roughly pushed them back at Joshua or stumbled into a rock, embarrassingly rubbing at the pain in his back where he fell, hiding his face away from the laughter that soon came from Jessica and Guryon.

Jessica was the one to give me her attention next and waved for me to listen. "Well... Come on! Who or... What is it?!" You could seen the excitement emitting off her eyes and her speech. Alright, time to give in.

"Fine, fine... Crystal~!" I sent a signal with her 'follow' order in form of a whistle from me, feeling her wings flat elegantly from behind the rock Joshua had stumbled at, watching his mouth gape as much as the other two as she perched herself at my shoulder, pecking at her emerald feathers.

"(y/n)~!" Crystal whistled back in a soft melody that made Lachlan turn and gaze a the creature, not much awe was coming off from his expression as much as the other three though you could tell he was interested and intrigued.

"How the hell did you get that!?" Jessica rushed herself over to pet the buzzards crest to which Crystal purred, strange... Joshua too grazed his hand over the fluffy tail and had a large grin just like Jessica.

"Father had her in reserve for me, she's well trained to attend in my combat and expeditions" The buzzard shyly leaned against my head to hide her crest into my hair while she purred at my presence, flailing he wings at the warmth of the sun that made her feathers shine neon quite brightly. How adorable... I gently rested my hand upon her crest and softly massaged, increasing the purr.

"We should totally try that out in next practise!" Guryon squeaked out like a girl as he stared at Crystal in awe, she wasn't yet sure about their touches though, she seemed scared at the sudden attention. Just like me then... Attention is the worst.

"Oi! Stop scaring the creature!" Lachlan exclaimed as his presence entirely made them back off away as he stood and watched the bird instantly nodded a 'thank you', squawking joyfully. Next thing we knew we were all laughing at Crystal's reaction and having a laugh at how connection Lachlan seemed to be with her. "You do know that Crystal is a mythical bird, right? And the first I've ever seen since the books in our class" He was right, I remember reading the same book about the titans and mythical animals that still lived, well, rare encounters. Crystal was a phoenix bird, kind of stupid, right? I mean she's not a bird on fire...

"A phoenix bird..." I whispered under my breath as I gazed up at Crystal's loyal stance. "But why call them that if they aren't on fire..." I somewhat frowned at Lachlan, you can't give a breed an exciting name like that and expect some sort of disappointment, Crystal was one of a kind to me though, fire or not, I wouldn't swap for the world.

"Actually... That's where your wrong, (y/n)" What...? Lachlan stared at Crystal the entire time observing her wings and vibrant colours, even forcing her wings apart to reveal her wing span as if looking for something in her feathers. "Strange... I'm only going to be honest though" His expression seemed serious enough for me to turn stiff as we all payed attention. "Phoenix birds actually CAN go on fire, I'm just surprised that Crystal is not..." I guess you can't expect a huge amount for mythical creatures, who knows what other breeds have mixed within them.

"Maybe she gets her fire later on in age...?" Guryon suddenly spoke up, addressing a smart idea about her, father didn't tell me her age to be fair... Maybe it's hard to tell. I'll get her to my special vet who I take Midnight to later on in the evening, catching my thoughts off, discussing about Crystal.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Maybe she's a late bloomer" It's all I could think of at the time but they all seemed to agree with me. A few moments later out of no where, the sound of an emergency horn was signalled through out the forest, these horns are given to all squads of the regiments, so yes I have one too, in case extra people is needed. "That's the Revelation Fleet!" I quickly rushed myself back down to the path leading down from the mountain side to the village again noticing the rush of the Revelation Fleet on their horses in the middle of the village, watching them rear in fear. What the hell would of spooked them. "Hey! What the hell is going on!?" My voice screeched in disappointment, watching one of the female squad leaders trot over and huff for air.

"I'm sorry, miss (y/n)! But there's these... Wolves outside at the northern hunting site! But they have a massive one with them, looks like a dire wolf miss! We can't fight something as ancient as tha-" Just before she would continue her rant, her eyes scanned over the magnificent legendary bird on my shoulder. "S-Scratch that last part, looks like you found an ancient creature...! but miss, I'm not lying to you when I say this creature is huge!" Well of course, a dire wolf is pretty much a more ancient and larger wolf than the original grey wolf.

"Alright, alright, we'll come with you, no one is majorly hurt!?" I hope there weren't or father won't be happy and would announce such a failure, we haven't had a casualty or injury in weeks, before scanning my eyes at a man on a horse close to hers, clutching at his leg, blood dripping onto his boots, not as dangerously than I thought, for a bit.

"No miss, well, only one of my men's legs was bitten by a wolf but nothing bad!" With a sharp nod I whistled Midnight over from his stables, the other four doing the same with theirs, Midnight of course being the fastest, he came over first, slinging my body onto the saddle and hooking my heels into the stirrups. "I'll go with you, miss, at least I can help you locate them" With a smile, she routed her horse to be in a row with us.

With the swift rearing of my horse I ordered them forward. "Alright, lets do this! Ya!" With the rough tap of my heels into Midnight's stomach he jerked into motion and sped his way out of the village, following the path that lead into different hunting grounds. Midnight's hooves trampled along the stone path until we rushed to make a swift left turn to reach closer to the north region. The air flowing past and into my (h/l )(h/c) hair giving me the relaxation to enjoy the ride for now.

"We're getting close, miss (y/n)!" As if right on cue, the sound of stern howls filled the silent morning, swiftly racing towards the sound, Crystal whistling against my shoulder as she held on with her claws softly digging into the bone of my shoulder.

"There!" The leader had scouted out a deer corpse that had been gauged upon by the wolves by the teeth marks. When we reached the corpse, however, the wolves had already been alerted by our presence and charged ahead to our horses that reared, being startled, although Midnight stood tall and stomped his front hooves to back them up, gaining Crystal's attention to release an audible and dangerous imitated growl that sounded very much like a strangled pig, all the more to be scared...

At that instance one of the wolves who were closest launched themselves at Midnight's side to try and bit at my leg, kicking it back against it's snout forced it to back into a tree as Midnight strikes it's hooves at it leg, causing it to limp away with a killer screech to signal the others of the danger, some fled, some stayed who tormented the black dire wolf that the leader had announced to the village, it seemed harmless and bloody from fang marks at its sides and limps, nor did it seem to be the alpha or fit in for that matter.

"The dire wolf...? It's being attacked by them?!" Don't get the creature wrong, it was seriously massive, four times bigger than the original grey wolves, sadly to say it was probably bigger than my height. It was outnumbered, that's the most danger for any great creature, that only gained me a new idea... "New mission, protect the dire wolf!" Everyone stared and either yelled 'the hell?!' or 'what?!'.

As I made my word very clear, I leap off Midnight and instantly rushed my way to the remaining wolves and stabbed one right at it's back, earning me a wail of pain from it, automatically kicking it to the ground to seem highly dominant to the pack, exchanging a glare to the rest of them that had already tried to run away, leaving me with the dying creature under my blade. "All you can do... Is stop I's suffering, (y/n)…" Lachlan came over from the clearing his black stallion and sighed at the pain the wolf was it, of course it didn't deserve it but it was the only way to scare them off...

"Right..." Retrieving the pocket knife I had in my ribbon belt I slowly crouched down to the pained wolf and pierced its skull with it with a clean hit, watching as it became motionless and stopped its squealing instantly. "I'm sorry..." Now's not the time to get emotional (y/n)… With the thought outta my head I turned to look over the terrifyingly massive dire wolf, observing it's injuries, they weren't fatal but they weren't good either...

"Were taking him back..." Exchanges of death glares and disappointed frowns were more than enough for them to give in and get back onto their horses, Joshua and Guryon were somewhat excited thought Jessica looked scared shitless, Lachlan wasn't the least happy with the idea but something wasn't right about this wolf... As if proving me right Crystal had launched herself off my shoulder and landed right at it's paws singing a melody to it, seeming to make it either sleepy or hypnotised.

Surprisingly they seemed to be having a conversation as the soft whimpers of the wolf filled the silence with Crystal whistling and cheeping back. "I also heard they can communicate with animals..." Lachlan mumbled under his breath only audible for me to hear, referring to Crystal's breed. Next thing I knew Crystal perched herself back on my shoulder, carefully watching the dire, same goes for us six. It was weakly standing onto it's columns, approaching me as it panted sorta playfully. With the height it was at its eyes were level with mine, which you could imagine is terrifying.

"Follow~ Join~ Cheep~!" Crystal had encouraged it to be friendly to us, reaching my hand out experimentally to stroke at its head, not even flinching away but instead slowly approaching to rest your head upon its forehead. How many fucking intelligent animals am I owning... "Ride~! Squawk~!" R-Ride...? Would it even let me do that? Midnight won't be happy... The dire reversed itself into a laying position, awaiting for me to approach, this was way too exciting... With a spring in my step I ran over with a smirk and leaped onto the wolf's back as it raised and gave us a highly audible howl that could be heard through out the forest.

"This can't be damn real!" Jessica screamed at us all as they gawked at the sight before them, obviously me, Lachlan also seemed in shock. The black wolf had exchanged a couple whines to the rest of the group as it stood beside Midnight eye level with each other, this thing was massive.

"No shit, its real!" Joshua yelled back, playfully slapping the back of her head with an 'ow!' Smirking back at my friends I gently petted the wolf's flowing mane of black spikes down its nape, I couldn't believe this creature was s big as a horse...

"Well... Lets head home!" With a surprising smile at my face, even giving everyone else a moment of silence before shouting a response of 'Hell yea!', racing past us with their horses, Lachlan before partially slower while holding on Midnight's reins. "You ready to show me what you got, boy~?" With a soft kick of my heels the colossal beast howled up at the break of the sun through the leaves, lunging itself into a run, terrifyingly it was headed straight into a tree "W-Wait, the TREE!".

I swear at that point I caught the wolf grinning back at me as it magically clawed its way up to the top branch of the tree, swift fully racing just as gracefully on foot as he was on the branches, hopping from branch to branch, catching up to the others easily. "I can't fucking believe this ha-ha! Woohoo!" The annoyance in Crystal's squawks made me laugh ever more as she struggled to cling on, hiding her crest in the crook of my neck to hold on. The others were just as surprised as me to see the beast leap from tree to tree so easily, he will definitely be a good battle partner just as Crystal... I should give my new beast a name soon, a powerful name... Maximus, the meaning, greatest.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"No were not having him here (y/n)!" Right after we got back, you can imagine the stares and harsh looks, they were obviously disappointed with me... This is where I got into an argument with my father in front of the entirety of the villages, their leader riding a massive killer. Right now all eyes were on me, Lachlan, Joshua, Guryon and Jessica behind me on their mounts, while on my new mount, the villagers standing back dangerously distant.

"Father! I'm telling you the truth, this beast is harmless to us, even they saw it with their eyes!" I quickly pointed at my friends in fury towards my father, I knew he wouldn't like the idea but seeing it's abilities and the way Crystal connected with Maximus, there was no mistaking, he's a perfectly strong and perfect match battle companion for me. "They are your most trusted soldiers and you don't believe what their own eyes have seen for themselves, Maximus can help m-!"

"Maximus?! What the fuck, (y/n)?! Were giving your creatures pet names now are we?!" Ok now I was very close to punching my own father in the jaw... Even Maximus looked equally as angry and upset as me. "This isn't a fucking game of tag were playing, dear, this is life! With titans outside the borders, we don't have time to fuck around and get ourselves extra hands with animals who don't know any better than the titans themselves!" How fucking dare he compare Maximus to those fucking disgusting creatures! Maximus would make a promising good contribution to our army...

"Maximus would be a great contribution to my squad just like Crystal! You gave me Crystal don't forget! So what?! Crystal has to go too huh?! You don't allow her in my life anymore either?!" My voice became increasingly frustrated and disappointed towards my father, even Joshua was starting to clench his fists in the corner of my eye.

"Sir, I wouldn't lie to you..." Only then did Lachlan speak up to cover for me. "That creature truly is a skilled and gentle monster, he practically climbs those trees and flew past us just as fast as us on foot and our horses!" My father's expression became a bit more disgruntled, grinding his teeth together probably getting ready to throw his rath at us. "(y/n) showed us Crystal this morning, she as just a mere bird can do great things... And if you even paid attention to the historian books, she is a phoenix bird!" The audience around us became quite vocal wondering what that meant for Crystal or them, were they in danger with these creatures? "That means, sir, like any mythical phoenix she could burst up in flames at any given time as she at this time in moment cannot light a flame on her body" .That's when the crowd started backing away from us, kind of makes me feel like I'm being a danger to them too... I would never harm them...

"So please father... I can even show you what he can do so you can believe me!" With that my father actually tapped at his chin as his eyes were screwed tight as if he had a headache from listening to us, of course you would... Not my problem he doesn't listen. Anyway when he finally opened his eyes he gave me a gentle sigh and stare then to Maximus, whose expression became softer and more hopeful. That's when I could see my father knew he was just as intelligence and loyal as Crystal, no matter how dangerous either of them were. "Please..." I made my words become more of an echo for him in his head, right now, the only thing I could do was beg.

"Alright... I have decided... You can keep 'Maximus' BUT, we first need to train him even stronger to withstand, I understand his loyalty is quite great, especially with Crystal to talk to him in his tongue, yet still, we need to make sure call and response is in order too and that he can react to your words and understand you perfectly well, basically bonded for life." Everyone seemed to look at my father as if he were mad, on the other hand, there was me with the most surprising grin of my life so far, which only caused my father to smile at me.

"F-Father... Thank you! You won't regret this decision!" After his announcement of me keeping Maximus, father told everyone to leave and hurry back to their villages and huts and reassured them that the beast would be killed on sight if it did anything. He also shooed the others anyway with them, exchanging goodbyes and goodnights as they trotted off, sending their horses to the stables.

"(y/n), lets get one things straight... He isn't going in the stables." Silly thing to say but of course he wouldn't be allowed to go in the stables no matter how well mannered he was an shit, he would scare the horses shitless... Wouldn't blame them. I flung myself off of Maximus and crept closing to my father, giving him the biggest hug I ever gave and the biggest he had ever gained in life. "D-Don't get all mushy with me..." A gentle pet on the head send a warmth to my heart, lighting a fire that never wanted to be extinguished.

"Really... Thank you dad" With a stern nod he shuffled himself over to Maximus, who flashed a toothy grin with a soft pant like a cute dog, catching his eye straight away, placing a hand suspiciously onto his snout, who only rubbed his furred snout into his palm as a thanks.

"He's a fine animal... What are you going to do with Midnight?" Crap I forgot... Originally I wanted to keep Midnight as well but... Maximus wasn't just a battle companion, he was my new 'horse' slash into mount. I don't have the time to take care of two...

"I was thinking you should have him dad... Your the one who leads this village and the people... You deserve an animal and friend as worthy to you as much as me" Instantly he became less tense and smiled PROPERLY for once in his life, placing his hand at my shoulder as I stroked at Maximus's mane of midnight fur, rough and spiked in texture. "Plus we would both have badass mounts, but I have one that can fight alone side me, Midnight throws in a few extra kicks for credit" The first moments of riding Midnight caught in my head at that moment as he tried bucking me off and making me submit, yes I was the one who broke him when we found out how fast he was. Just the thought made me snicker too much for my own good.

"Indeed... I would never leave that horse to anyone else other than you and myself." With a quick nod he pushed me off closer to Maximus to shooed me away, giving him a confused expression. "Before you come home, you better get him checked out with Maria, in case his wounds became infected" Crap I forgot... As he brought up the subject I checked over Maximus' fur, which he was now licking at, over his wounds, small yelps separating the silence, watching Crystal latch onto his mountain of fur, observing the wounds, singing at him as if asking how he was.

"Will do father, see you in a moment" As we separated off to Maria, the specialist vet, Crystal was squawking at Maximus as they both made a lot of noise, laughing at each other it looked like? "Hey guys, that's not fair, I don't understand..." With a quick pout I nudged Maximus with my shoulder, into his chin, leaving him with his tongue dangling from his jaws, panting away. We soon arrived at a hut with a rather small paddock behind it filled with only two adult horses at the time in moment, she mustn't of been busy tonight.

"Ah! Miss (l/n)! I heard you were back in the village with a surprise for me~" With a swift turn from all three of us, there was Maria at the side of the hut with a bucket of water, probably for the horses, strolling straight over as she examined the beast from afar. "O-Oh my... A dire wolf... and a phoenix bird!? What have you been up to these fine days!" In awe she quickly skipped over and petted Maximus' ears and cheeks as if trying out his reflexes in his face, then, next, fiddling with Crystal's wings and expanding them for her span. "I-In perfect health too... As expected from a daughter of the great (f/n) (l/n)" Rolling my eyes at the title status I slowly backed her away from them both telling her it was best to discuss inside the clinic as they attracted terrible attention ever since they came back.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As soon as Maria got us inside she swarmed me with questions about Crystal and Maximus, how I found them, how I was about to have legendary creatures under command, how they could fight, their abilities and their communications. Filling her in with the info I let it all pass and waited for her to look them both over. First she observed Crystal as she was the smallest as Maximus sat back with me.

"Well... Her wings are in perfect shape... Her feathers, of course very beautiful may I add" Maria had a slight frown at her expression as if disappointed or concerned. "As confirmed... She is a phoenix bird, but... She's not matured to get her flames" Well as Guryon suspected it, I would say he's a smart ass after all... "Other than that, miss (l/n), she is perfectly well and ready for service~" After a small pluck at one of her feathers to try and discover further why she has not yet ignited, it was Maximus' turn, after a small stumble onto one of her platforms on the ground, obviously he was far too big for the operating table.

She gently ruffled through his fur and applied an ointment to stop any infections building into the wound and stitched some up, the other half being mere scratches or scars. "And... That should do it!~ He can get back into action by the morning miss~" I still found it terrifying how Maximus was even bigger than Maria, although she is 5'2, you can tell by the comparison. Maximus trotted his way back to me, the sound of scurrying claws along stone flooring awakened me from my thoughts of tomorrow's expeditions of my own and with the Revelation Fleet, yes, another stupid duty to help them hunt for a day and collect a couple horses, though, I was somewhat happy to go, maybe I could find Crystal and Maximus, breeding partners to help Lachlan get companions too, he seemed to know well about that and hardly objected Crystal and Maximus.

"Thank you Maria, may you rest well!" Quickly thanking her and waving my goodbyes I escorted Crystal and Maximus back home, looks like they will have to sleep with me... In my room... Only until we had made proper 'beds' for them anyway. As we reached the door, I noticed how father didn't wait for me seeing how late the night had gone.. I pushed my thoughts to one side and pushed open the door and slightly had to help Maximus get his large body into the house, Crystal though flew in with ease and perched on my father's fur chair for a moment. I couldn't believe how crazy today could have gotten, all I could think about were both of them as weird as it sounded.

"Alright you two, for now you'll have to be in my room, I'm sorry, it may get crowded..." Softly scratching at the back of my nape, as they nodded, I lead them carefully up the stairs, especially careful of Maximus in case he fell, but we successfully sneaked into my room, hearing my father's snores through the cracks of his door, tsk, figures. With no time to waste I placed down one of my blankets down onto the ground next to the front of my bed for Maximus to lay upon, funnily he fitted the entire blanket, at least he could snuggle in with ease, Crystal decided to sleep into a small den I made for her in her cage, full of hay and twigs to make it seem like a bird nest, I made just before seeing Lachlan and the others, to which she settled in.

One hell of a day... Let's just hope that nothing major has to come up tomorrow...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **1st Person**

 **Maximus POV**

I watched as (y/n)'s eyes slowly closed to which she entered her dreams. I felt horrible the entire day due to the fact that I couldn't tell her or any of these people for that matter that I actually could talk... Same goes for Crystal, that's how it was so easy to communicate. With the flex of my paws I soon rise to nudge at Crystal's cage, glad to see that (y/n) didn't lock it.

"Psst... Crystal...?" Please excuse the hard tone in my voice, I can't help maturity, though my size brings it on slightly, at this moment I'm trying to get Crystal's attention, I just feel so bad that we can't tell her and I wanted to ask her if it may be okay tomorrow, though we both were just brought into this place... "Come on sleepy buzzard-brain..." A grin pierced it's way onto my jaw as I heard the ruffle of feathers and a soft girlie squeak emanate from the cage, moments later she appeared from the entrance of the cage to greet me with a frown, swallowing my pride... I'm ready for the uproar...

"Jesus, Maximus, I ain't allowed any sleep am I today...!" She carefully raised her voice to only go above a loud whisper causing a 'shh' to provoke her to be quiet.

"Listen... I was thinking... We can't hide this from her forever..." Stupid buzzard... Rolling her eyes at me... Though she was probably right to keep it a further secret. One of my paws raised themselves to catch the edge of the cage and slowly bring her closer to my snout to whisper, not to wake (y/n). "Look... Your right, we shouldn't reveal it but, were going on our first day of an expedition tomorrow, probably facing against titans-"

Yes of course we knew of those dreadful creatures, who couldn't if they threatened to make you adapt to a new home and kill most of your kind... "-you know how important these are to her... If she needs help, mere call and response works, yeah I get it, but animals who talk? That's more than a bonus for this kind of job, we wouldn't be treated just like animals, more like warriors too!" Maximus' rambles caused his head to fill with thoughts of proud praises from (y/n) and her friends and being treated like one of them, they already did but, connecting through human speech is the next step.

By the time Maximus was done, Crystal had her wings over her head pretending to have a headache. "Alright, I get it! We'll try to tell her and (f/n) about it in the morning but... Try to be casual about it and don't freak out in excitement, it may scare them" She reached over one of her wings to tickle at Maximus' nose to tease him as a joke and clawed back into the cage.

"Thanks, Crystal! Let's just hope it goes well..." With a nod of hope, he turned himself back over to the blanket (y/n) had offered him and curled up most of his body like a cat to be filled with warmth. "Goodnight (y/n)… Please don't hate us... Or (f/n)…"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N Finally got it done. Don't be shy to comment and say how you feel about these chapters and your thought son your battle companions 3 I know this is going slow but it's a build up on your life first then you will go out to kill titans then meet the survey corps and Levi. That sneakiness of Maximus' POV though 3**

 **P.S. Also if you see a mistake in my writing that has not shown up to me as an error to me, please let me known, I will still be editing as I make them too.**

-Sparkflames ©


	3. Chapter 2: Thier first

A/N Hey everyone! 2nd chapter finally! 3 Just to confirm any confusion, this chapter is Max and Crystal's first expedition in helping you with the titans and supply runs. But there is a sneak peek near the end... I hope the tension for this excites you, the readers, enough to keep track and take this exciting journey with me to meeting the survey corps! X

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st person

Crystal POV

Ah, what a beautiful morning I must say and my first sleep in (y/n)'s hut, sir (f/n) originally kept me in my cage away in the basement for the 2 weeks that I was here, it was a bunch of bull that he told (y/n) about my breed being undiscoverable, special specimen my ass, sorry, I mean feather ass. Anyway I was currently stretching my wings, watching the sun illuminate the shine in my feathers. Don't get me wrong I was sad to find out that I wasn't at an age yet where I got my feathers, though I was 5 years old, we phoenix birds can last up to 50 years to be honest just because of how ancient and overpowering we were with fire, caused a few fires in my time... Hehe.

Pushing my thoughts aside I noticed that (y/n) and Maximus wasn't even up get, seriously? With how bright that light is? Both must be heavy sleepers. "Oi... Max!" No answer. Right, code red, fire, no pun intended... I carefully hopped down my cage, careful to use my wings to glide me down, talons scratching at the wood floor, tapping every time as I approached closer. "Hey! Mutt!" I loudly squeaked at his snout, trampling his sweaty nose with my talon, giving him a small shock of pain.

"U-Ugh... S-Stupid bird-brain..." Maximus whined in his sleep, uncurling from his spot and laying over his stomach, moving his snout towards the door. If only I had hands right now... I'd slap the hell outta him and put him in hell again myself...

"Yes, It's bird-brain now get up!" This time I squawked into his giant fluffed ear, quickly fluttering back before he raised his columns with a noisy howl, damn idiot... Rolling my eyes as told him to shut up before he awakened everyone in the village. "Do you want sir (f/n) to throw you out dammit?! Because he will if you disturb his sleep!" I glances from the corner of my eye to watch (y/n) ruffle the sheets closer to her face, not quite disturbed as I thought.

With a terrified shiver he quickly sat himself up in a loyal stance, practically towering over (y/n)'s bed, can't believe she could fit his fat ass in here. "P-Please don't let them do that! I love it h-here!" For a giant badass beast he sure was childish... 4 Years old, maybe he could have a few childish ages here and there, from what I learned, dire wolves, surprisingly for their size, could life up to 25 years in regions like this.

"I can't believe how lazy you two are..." I had already awoken about an hour ago but seeing that there was no movement in the village I decided to rest an extra hour. I suppose today is their, 'sleep in day, prepare for the expedition' type morning. With the mention of (y/n), Maximus raised himself to tower at the bed and sniff at the sheets trying to sense any movement. Nope.

Next thing I knew the damn mutt was snotting his nose at her arm, trying to nuzzle her awake, eww... I would of killed him if he did that to me. In defeat, I glide myself at the end of the bed and watch over her. She was just like an angel in the glow of the sun... I couldn't look way, yet the glow hardly could link in with her personality, as I slowly learned through our first day, she loves to hide emotion, I was clearly awake of this and felt a sad and heavy strain for her. Suddenly. "F-Fuck off... Max..."

"Oi... She ain't budging, ha! She's sleep talking too!" I mentally had to batter myself to stop myself from slapping him with my wing as (y/n) was wiggling in the cloth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st Person

(y/n) POV

The rude awakening of the sun let my mood to an awfully bad start, piercingly blindly my closed eyes, to make it worse I had a large wet nose poking at my arm. "F-Fuck off... Max..." Maybe a bit too harsh..? Don't fuck with a soldier in their beauty sleep, number one, you could easily tell it was Maximus... The snotty nose...

"Oi... She ain't budging, ha! She's sleep talking too!" What the hell...? I peeked an eye open suspiciously at the new found voice, eve wielding the knife I had under my pillow for any sneak attacks, you can expect some from rebels really...

"Who the fuck just spoke!?" Swiftly sitting up on the spot in bed I growled and frowned as I found no one in my room other than Maximus' giant face on my lap and Crystal latched on the end board of my bed. They seemed to be a bit shaken up for some reason... "Did someone some in here guys...?" Defeated they both shook their heads, was it all in my head...? Wouldn't be surprised, I could easily faint into a deep sleep round about now. Pushing the voices in my head to a side I carefully lifted Maximus' head off my lap and revealed my short white gown, wondering over to a spare chair that had my military uniform all neatly folded up, making my way over to the bathroom for a short bath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

1st person

Maximus POV

"Did you see how freaked out she was..?" I could tell this wouldn't start off well... She practically sprang up in bed and was ready to stab any bitch that was in her room! Padding my paws over to Crystal, I gently groomed at her crest and feathers gently as to not nibble any out from the hundreds of feathers se already grew.

"God damn mutt! Saliva all over!" With a smirk I nuzzles against one of her wings, watching her expression become one of irritation, even earning me a growl, uh oh, pig squeal... She began ruffling her wings and shaking to rid of the ton of saliva I left on her feathers. "But yea, your right, this may not come to a good outcome..." Next thing I knew her father came knocking at the door for a response to which I barked and Crystal melodically responded.

"Ah! Crystal and Maximus! Is (y/n) ready and presentable yet?" Obviously we couldn't respond, well, not yet anyway until we announce our human speech, but instead I grabbed at the doorknob with my colossal teeth and turned it to open the door and make it obvious that she was up and in the bathroom. "Oh! Well hello Maximus, I hope you both enjoyed a good rest last night?" With a quick nod and a pant and a squeak off of Crystal he petted at my forehead and her feather equally before exchanging a glare at Crystal. "You don't have to hide it... Speech!"

"Couldn't you have left it as a surprise for that idiot..." Crystal automatically responded in human speech, what the hell did she think she was doing?! Wait... Did he know...? Smart ass guy... Her wing was currently pointed my way and exaggerating the nickname 'idiot'. Plastering my gaze at (f/n), my ears faulted and gave an embarrassed grin, having to slightly lookup, especially to a man at least 6' tall, the only time I had to feel below any creature...

"I didn't damn well know he knew! So unfair..."I pouted my jaw out at sir (f/n) and turned my attention to the giggling buzzard on the bed, pretending to pounce, leaving her gliding to the corner of a window for safety, her eyes glowing in rage.

"J-Just what the hell is going on!?" Oh crap...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st person

(y/n) POV

After I was clean, dusted off and changed into my uniform I hear the sounds of my father speaking to... A male and female...? In my room...? The hell is going on..?

"Could you have left it as a surprise for that idiot..."

"I didn't damn well know he knew! So unfair..."

At that point I flung open my bathroom room and stared at my father who was only surrounded by Max and Crystal, it can't be them right...? Animals don't talk... Though nothing is impossible! I-I gotta say something!

"J-Just what the hell is going on?!" Smooth one (y/n)… Stuttering my exaggeration, my father sniggered at me and pet Max at his snout and told them to face me with a glint of guilt in their eyes. "W-Why are you-"

"Hehe... Hey, (y/n)...~" In amazement I glanced at them both equally and they snout and beaks both moved, no one else spoke or was even here! "P-Please don't hate us..." They both spoke up and backed up slightly as my father stopped them and glanced at my reaction confused which emotion it links to.

"…" The shock in my face paralyzed my speech at the time, they must of mistaken it as a disgusted or an expression of disappointment as they started to panic and become restless. "Oh my god~! I could never hate this!" With a charming grin I raced myself over to leap towards Max, dangling from his mane of furr at his neck to which he stumbled back with a depressingly amazed smile, nuzzling into my shoulder, bursting a laughter yet cry for his mixed emotion, alerting Crystal to be in tears and to glide her way and prop at my other available shoulder, hiding her crest in my hair.

"I-I can't believe it! You are both officially the best things to ever happen in my life!" As our group hug became more intense and full of tears and happiness, my father stood at the doorway taken back from the expressions on my face, he was sure her intense training cause her to be hollow, what a relief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright, enough snivelling and wasting time, we all have an expedition to run!" This would be my 5th major expedition, we didn't need to do as much to be honest as I explained that the titans could ever get through the lush forest we had, only the small ones, that we can take care of. But these expedition is either to have the Revelation Fleet to explore the terrain more, research the titans life style or simply gather animals for our farms. The other way, which is my way with the Unilluminated Anchors, is to push back the titans to more enclosed areas or to guide them away from the forest and into the fields and meadows of crushed buildings and lack of nature. This will also be Maximus' and Crystal first expedition, I can't wait to put them in training as we go along, I get to see their combat ability! Exciting~

"What do we do exactly, I mean I know what an expedition is..." Maximus tilted his head quite cutely towards father, so did Crystal. With a light pat at Max's stitches and healing wounds I allowed my father to explain, focusing my attention on Max more. I knew all of this of course.

"The Revelation Fleet and Unilluminated Anchors run an expedition for either one or both at the same time and area. RF will scout out and update our maps of certain areas or simply gain us my animals for production and breeding while UA push back the titans to gain us more time for hordes or simply, in other words, keep them away to keep other normal lives going without wars close to home" Minutes past as he explained to them in detail while I slowly and gently removed some of Maximus' stitches for those that already healed.

"Count me in, sir (f/n), I know I'm somewhat useless in a way without my fire yet but of course I can send messages and supplies to separate groups across the terrain" I thought that was her main jb but I guessed when she gained her fire ability, she may be able to heat her body hot enough to burn of their napes within the air. Like I said, nothing is impossible~!

"I wouldn't expect more, but you've given me more to give you responsibility and purpose in combat" Crystal and Father both nodded in agreement while Max waited to speak up.

"Well... I know with my size and speed I could be fast enough to tear the nape, only large ones could have the ability to grab me, I would imagine" The only thing that worried me, just like all of our abilities as human, air resistance was our best bet to his the nape and immense speed to give that gliding effect, but how would he stay resistance is all I could ponder on.

"Other than this being an expedition, it will also be your first major try-out that will give us an idea on how you are in combat with titans, I don't worry, the regiments will be there to assist if you are grabbed" With all agreements in order we made our way out the house, as always, greeted by both the regiment squads in front of the house with their salute, their right hand on their foreheads and their left being at their chests in a fist. That's our signature salute to display determination, loyalty, trust, respect and that your not afraid to die for your squad and villagers. We quickly took our stance at the flat yet high podium in the middle of our village, the biggest out of all the connection with our salute for a moment, all soldiers listening up, even Crystal tried it though you can imagine Maximus can't, so instead, he raised his paw to his chest, which made me giggle for a moment yet smile quite proudly, I told them they would be good cadets.

"Alright soldiers, listen up! You know your duties!" All soldiers and myself nodded in agreement, taking pride in our duty. "Before we set off to this minor expedition, I would like to introduce 'Crystal' and 'Maximus' our new animal soldiers, owned by my daughter, corporal (y/n)!" All the soldiers took a long look at the massive night coloured wolf before them and the very vibrant bird that sat upon his forehead. "Or should I say... introduce themselves?" With a smirk my father stepped back allowing them both to get closer to the crowd on the podium, watching the exchange of questionable looks.

"Hello soldiers and cadets, my name is Maximus and I'm a 4 year old dire wolf, ready to enter into battle at your service, and of course (y/n)!" He stood proud with his paw up, head straight and confident, making me blush with the mention of my name.

"Same goes here, my name is Crystal, I'm a 5 year old Phoenix Bird, not yet gained my fire within combat but I will assist and send messages to separated groups and supplies!" All the astonished looks soon got them talking into how this was amazing and unexpected of nature.

The same was happening in Lachlan's corner, He, Joshua, Guryon and Jessica all were hopping around like children, throwing their fists in the air, being friends with talking animals, legendary ones at that, would obviously force your body to give too much attention and action.

"Alright, with the introductions done, get saddled up everyone, we have a morning full of killing, blood, gore and possible death, get yourselves ready and prepared!" With the 'Yes Sir!' Coming from all their mouths, rushing past one another, some going to their huts and some going to the stables to attach their horses amor no doubt, to protect them from being harmed, also a bit of fashion and specific persons horses had a small cloth with their regiment sign stuck on, forgot to mention Revelation Fleet was an eagle with arrow shot through it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The others wouldn't of had time to address me straight after the speech, not if you wanted to feel my dads rath anyway, you would never hear the last of it. "(y/n) I have a surprise for you, Maximus and Crystal, come" My father gathered all three of us to follow behind him, reaching over to Maria's vet hut, quite confused as well as we noticed my father's personal blacksmith bound over to us to greet us in. Why would a blacksmith be at a vet's place...? "Ah, (y/n) dear, you have met Zack before I believe?" Zack with the best blacksmith in town, hair and facial complexion somewhat similar to Lachlan, but Zack's was pure black and had tints of white at his skull, no he wasn't getting old...

"Nice to greet with you again, Zack, what brings you here or us here shall I correct?" I quickly shook Zack's hand hat had been held out for me to greet with, jeez a couple inches taller than me, a little shorter than father. I swear I must be the shortest...

"Ah, miss (l/n), nice to meet with you yet again and yes, I have a gift for you and your battle partners" With the tilt of his head to Crystal and Maximus he rushed us in, quite excited to show us, and right there on the operating table there was a mountain mass of armor plating and spikes bursting from the rubble, even a leather saddle manufactured into it, it was clear to me it was battle armour just like with the horses but was A LOT more spiky and menacing to the eyes. But how the hell would he know the correct size for him. Right at that moment Maria entered into the hut from the back doors to the paddock, greeting with a smile and a bow.

"Good morning (l/n)'s, I hope you like this surprise gift" She both addressed up by surname, watching Maximus step up to sniff as the chunk of armour. "Your father wanted me to give him a copy of the records I made when you came to me last night, filled with height, weight, medical treatments, that sort of thing" well that explains my confusion, it was a perfect match with the appearance and personality of Max honestly, spikes, definitely when he was angry.

We quickly had Maximus stand onto one of her operating tables that could be altered to be placed at the floor with ease, carefully applying the armor onto Maximus, it was somewhat hard as we had to shift his fur out of the way for no discomfort but by the time it was on, he looked like a beast that you would find in the fake book of legends, the one my father owned was real, the fake ones being for kids with powerful imagination as you can imagine.

With the applying completed, I swiftly hopped myself onto the comfortable leather saddle and experimented with the reins to see if he was comfortable with the tug. No falter as he gracefully moved each time with his head, thought Zack told me his were slightly changed in design to be a very thin bar that even his sharp fangs couldn't break and so they freely rested before and after the bar to adjust in any area of his mouth.

"Oops! I almost forgot, I had a piece for Crystal too, that's why I rushed myself back here at the doorway when I saw you!" Zack passed the piece of armor that was a couple inches long to fit Crystal almost perfectly, just enough space for a small amount of movement.

"The metal I used for this will help Crystal for when she gains her fire, I heard about her ability and so this metal will help to conduct the heat and I suspected her fire to be a green one, the loose pieces of metal attached-" He quickly pointed out the pieces that dangled from it. "-are to hide her vibrant feathers that aren't green to give that effect of a green ball of fire but almost camouflage if you think about it detailly. Also Crystal, when you gain your fire, you should still be able to radiate a high temperature enough to burn the flesh of titans, even with the armour attached, that's why the edges are sharp to the touch" Gotta hand it to the guy, quite the smart ass, it was one of the best ideas I had ever heard in the existence of blacksmithing and chemistry combined, more scientific shit if you ask me, in addition, he attached one of those bird message holders onto her ankle, a small silver metal piece that rests on her leg, near the talons, just in case of emergency or Crystal's speech becomes deteriorated or not able to function for whatever reasoning.

"Let's get this bad boy on!" Crystal cheeped somewhat nervously, not surprising Zack with her talking ability at the slightest, I guess word can go around easy, as usual. Zack scooted himself closer with a stool to detach Crystal from my shoulder and placed her at a bird stand for observation reasons. As soon as the armour came to view, it was more beautiful to me than frightening! Her still crest and feather were gently tucked into spiked pieces within the headpiece, half of her face covered and beak covered to hide her pinkish cheeks with effect.

The front of her belly was next to be covered up by metal to hide the crimson patch and last was the piece that connected onto the root of her feathers on her talons and her tail end, I could see his idea with that, to connect it all together between her wings to the headpiece but to also allow her to gracefully arch into a glide then a straight fall. Lastly the purple of her wings were latched onto with the more of the loose pieces he showed us before that hardly tugged on her. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears at this piece, this was just over the top for me!

"Impressive and above, Zack! More than expected for someone as professional as you" Understatement once again... I checked over the saddle piece, slightly wiggling into it to try and find my best comfort spot before hearing about payments.

"N-No, no, sir, seeing these beautiful creatures with my own eyes and helping the regiments with more than the best brains to help their combat for humanity, I say, sir, no money is required!" He gave quite the un-nerving laugh after that outburst. My father wasn't one to accept a rejected offer for an amazing deed.

"Seeing that this is a very special occasion I will let you off, now, come my cadets, we have an expedition to run!" With a small shove to Zack, laughing at one another, my father wondered outside to whistle over Midnight, giving me and moment to fit Maximus out the doorway carefully with his now mountain of armour in case he got stuck, with success came plenty of stars, yet not fearful, more amazed and excited that all the regiments had plastered on their faces, in their rows of three in a very long line down the middle connection points, pretty fucking long, I wondered why so many today.

As soon as Midnight charged himself over around the lines and crowds, I balanced myself to lunge over his new comforting saddle, Crystal following over to latch her talons onto a hard piece of metal covered by leather for her to perch while riding, fancy I must say~ My father and I trotted our companions down the line to the starting entry archway where Lachlan had been waiting on the right side, Joshua, Guryon and Jessica also behind him in their three.

Finally reaching to the beginning of the line my father allowed me in the middle, easier to lunge into a better run, seeing that bumping horses into his armour would pierce them fatally, but also because he was much faster then the horses, even Midnight.

A quick tap on my shoulder alerted me from my focus up front. "You forgot these, idiot..." It was Lachlan, offering my blades, personality I liked the increased sharpness type of blades, easier to cut into the flesh, my length and durability is content with me already, I can get close enough without detection and I now have Max and Crystal to help me instead of loads of blades. But for extra supplies we had at least three wagons with one horse connected to each wagon within each set of both regiments, the last being with the extra and more rookie trained soldiers.

"Thanks, idiot" With a quick and playful punch to his shoulder my father raised his hand to make everyone alerted that we were about to leave.

"Ready guys?" I quickly asked before father began to talk, looking below with a glance, watching them turn their heads and nod.

"Born ready~!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright! Soldiers! Cadets! Rookies! Watch your step, your supplies and surrounding areas well! I'm not in the mood to have any deaths today! This ain't no side mission, with two regiments on the field we have to stay focused and more alert than double we usually are! Alright!? Good! Set off! Hyaaah~!"

With the starting horn set off, my father faltered his arm so they knew it was time to move, rearing Maximus up to leap into a comfortable pace that was the horses fastest pace, right through the archway to the forest. With the rush of air through my (h/c) (h/l) locks and the heat of determination in my soul, I vigorously kicked at Max to slightly speed up to be slightly ahead of Lachlan and Father. Crystal was magically humming a melody for us in the process. All that could be heard from that point onwards was the pounding of the hooves and the heavy grunting of Maximus each large leap he ran.

You could tell that we were getting close to the exit from the dramatic change of sunbursts from all sides like entering into heaven. Some of the Revelation Fleet left us with a wagon at that moment and turned a harsh right to gain access to the open meadow straight away for scouting and to hide from animals and titans, to at least look for them.

Finding our way out of the forest from a near hour of riding to gain access to a large path to the meadow and broken, ruined shards and remains of homes those who used to live normal lives before all of this. The path was filled with our horse markings from previous. I glanced over as we made our sharp right turn to head towards the meadows, watching our military all exit the entry in a massive line, hoods up and weapons at the ready, mine had already been set at my palms before the lead.

Right off the bat a medium height titan with blonde locks that could be seen to my father's side, with a swift rush of speed and a turn I signalled with my hand towards the titan to which he nodded and allowed me to ride into the forest to assassinate it. With Maximus' sonorous howl he alerted the titan towards the forest's edge that we just entered giving us the available advantage to backstab. I tightened my reins to signal Max to climb up to the branch of the closest tree and sped across the outer edge of the seas of branches.

"Wait, let me try something!" Crystal leapt off her hanger on the saddle and glided her way to the back of the titan, keeping her distance as she audibly screeched her pig like squeal, deafening to the human ears, luckily we surpass that with the hoods. I glanced at the movement of the titan who had held it's humongous hands up to cover over it's ear, possessing a blood curdling scream of distress, paralyzed where it stood giving me plenty of time to roughly turn Max towards the nape, waiting until he reached one of the closest branches, we had plenty of time anyway, lunging onto it's back, catching Max's claws into it's flesh, giving me the right to signature my spin assault, slashing a massive gaping piece of flesh to detach and fall to the ground crushing a poor deer in the process.

"Sir, (f/n), did you see that?!" Crystal fast forwarded herself towards my father rather desperately to talk of the new discovery, we didn't know that they would be sensitive with sound in the slightest if they can withstand ordinary attacks, it seemed slightly not logical.

"I did indeed! Brilliant work Crystal! Now head on back to my daughter, no flying off now, ha!" My father practically had to shout among everything to be able to be heard from the hooves crashing and the groans of titans approaching the large group.

"Split!" While the order was being set, Crystal immediately flew back over with the biggest smile of gratitude I had seen so far, the split in the row of soldiers was two groups of Revelation Fleet, both lead by Lachlan and Jessica, the other, Joshua and Guryon, each with a wagon to race between the two titans ahead of them, leaving my father with the Unilluminated anchors with no wagon but two people from the group sped up to the titans, using the distraction of the wagons to have mere seconds to climb upon their backs and rip their nape's open, our speed knew no bounds without any aerial help.

I encouraged Max to race ahead to keep sight of my father and the titans ahead of them. Hopping from branch to branch, Maximus wasn't once exhausted, pressing on while Crystal lunged herself under my arms at the reins to safely land in my lap. My eyes grew dark with worry as another medium titan, this time with brown short locks, sped towards my father, raising it's arm, ready to swing at him, even seeing this, the groups pressed themselves on. What the hell are you doing dad?!

"Father!" I screamed out as the hand came down nearly touching a hair on his head before Joshua glided into action, swiping his swords gracefully into a spin to claw away the nape, using his air resistance to slowly fall back to the group, whistling his horse over to catch him, the biggest and most sarcastic grin was upon my father's face, making me growl that showed any sense of emotion. Tsk, fucking asshole...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3rd Person

? POV

A horrific squeal haltered there horses into a rear of fear, neighing intently to make their riders stop. They had never heard a sound like it before in their life and they dealt with titans 24/7 within their personal life. Some had already rode off to fight titans at the corners of their group

"Tsk. Fucking stupid animals... But what the fuck was that though..." A rather pissed off looking figure, with short black bangs on either side of his ice cold and emotionless silver eyes, including a neat undercut, clicked at his tongue, watching two titans roam from left side of their group, frowning a no one seemed to budge from their horses. "Ugh, fucking allow me..." Taking a sarcastic bow he swung from his latched on anchors, that were attached to a large titan, hearing 'Captain!' Being called out before he was speeding to angle himself into a position to spin and inflict damage to the nape, instantly with a massive piece slashed to the bone, alerting the monster's extra friend to slowly pound over, clashing its teeth together hungrily.

"I know you can't help being ugly... But I tired of looking at you..." With a threatening glare and words like daggers, he airborned himself and threw his two damaged blades at the titans eyes, blinding it temporarily, listening to the monster to scream in pain.

"Wow big stuff! No one has time for a cry baby" He carefully balanced himself on top of the crying titans, tapping its head with his boot in rage, relishing his newly sharp blades from its case. "Let's do something about that shall we..." And with a last take off into the air, he gracefully span in less than a second to rip the nape off entirely without struggle, nesting himself onto one of the buildings, checking his hand where the blood started to steam and evaporate off his hand "Ugh... Disgusting..." A rather loud and hyper scream had been heard throughout the group as a women had sped past some of the recruits between the buildings to get safely away from a titan "Yahoo~! Catch me if you can!" As if on cue, the titan swiped its hand at her in mid air and when she landed safely at a building "Ha! Too slow buddy!" She swiftly wielded his blades and flew at the giant beasts nape, clearing a clean slice, dropping herself back at the building with a proud grin. "See? I bet you barely felt a thing~!" The crazy female swung herself back down to the group to a certain blonde man, flailing her hand to him.

"Alright, re-group, that's enough for today" another female and three other males came to join the man who had still rested upon his horse, marching their way over to the short captain, gazing upon a motionless and very dead body of one of their cadets, all taking a respectful bow.

"There was nothing you could have done... Levi..." At that moment the man named 'Levi' had been mentally beating himself with scenarios that may have made a better outcome instead of a death. Suddenly they were interrupted with that same squeal since they arrived, covering their ears for protecting.

"What the fuck IS that sound?!" Gripping his ears tightly, 'Levi' had mounted his horse quickly as so did the others, in case they were to encounter another titan. As if the source was very undetectable, a green bird had appeared in their view overhead from some of the treetops, screeching at something. The only thing that was off about it was the very vibrant feathers and armor that wrapped on its body, somewhat like a protection, probably was.

"A battle bird...?" The entire group stared at the beautiful buzzard as it slowly approached near their current location in one of the last standing towns in the area where everything was still functional, water, windmills and still decorated homes, soon finding two medium sized aberrant titans following the buzzard unknowingly. "Strange... Let's watch for a moment!" The blonde man had set them into a tight group on their horses and rushed over close to hide beyond the trees, watching to bird circle them trying to get behind them as fast as possible like it knew you had to go for the nape. Levi observed the bird mentally and was amazed by its acrobatic skills that helped to dodge it out of any grabbing or harm.

"So fascinating! I wish I could study it..." Levi rolled his eyes at the statement from the crazed woman. He wasn't that damn dame, as his commander had announced, it was a battle bird, wearing armor, probably trained by rebels or individuals outside. Watching the bird carefully he found it to be flying quite high and inhaling which thoroughly, with a quick reaction time he automatically covered his ears.

"Cover your fucking ears!" With that said, everyone in the group fearfully covered their ears, watching the bird exhaling a terrifyingly blood curdling scream that made the titans weep from the pitch of the screech, also covering their eyes in pain, Levi couldn't have blamed them. But wait a second... Before he knew it his commander had widened his eyes in realization of the scene before him.

"The titans can be pained with high pitch sounds?!" As crazy as it sounded, he was right, but how did it know...? The commander swiftly reared his horse back as if knowing something was coming telling from the bird's eyes that shone a bright red, not good... Watching the bird dive down towards the treetops it slowly flew around the titans as they still screamed.

The next thing that happened had them all in shock and disbelief...

A blindly beam of green forced them to cover their eyes this time, the damn bird was on fire! Not just any damn fire...

GREEN fire...?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st person

(y/n) POV

After the nonsense with my father, we cleared out an extra seven titans in the course of thirty minutes, I felt quite proud of us all, the supply run wasn't much of a success, we barely found new items, materials or weapons. Crystal wasn't looking too good is all that constantly crossed my mind... Her head hung low a couple of times during our glide through the forests edge on Maximus.

"Alright soldiers! Thirty more moments of our time, then we shall head back, great work so far!" My father announced to the three rows that each held the wagons, we hardly had to replace any of our equipment luckily so the wagons were pretty much full, even holding a couple people who were part of the separate Revelation Fleet group that had to scout ahead, luckily on the way they grabbed a couple horses who were pacing with the wagon, their reins attached to the wagons. Just before I could shout down to my father, an aberrant titan flung itself at Maximus from within the trees like a counter attack, thankfully, Maximus had sharp eyes and noted the titan before it even launched itself to us, hopping higher into the wall of trees around us, pacing at our fastest to out speed it.

"I'll distract it! You two run!" Crystal swiftly launched herself from her post and merely missed the creatures mouth as I threw itself to try and catch her, as she quickly distracted it to the open up ahead of us, greeted with a new face that had appeared when we reached the edge of this forests end, taking flight from his forehead back to the ground in a skid.

"Crystal! Wait!" She was far too gone to even hear us at this point on the other side of the forest already. Next we paid our attention to the other aberrant to crawled like a spider and towered over us. "Hell no, this can't get any worse..." Maximus quickly skidded to the right of the forests edge and the titans body, tossing my body over to its back, stabbing my blades into it to hold on as it started to shake around like a wet pup.

"Max! I need a distraction!" With a sharp nod he growled loudly to gain the attention I needed in order to claw my way up to its nape with the blades, slicing the nape from my spin motion before it leaped and reached for Maximus.

"Oi! No slacking off at the back now (y/n)!" Of course Joshua would show off, I usually stay at the back anyway in case a aberrant shows up or any dangerous situations from behind. For whatever purpose he gave me a flirtatious wink and galloped his house away almost straight after.

"Tsk, ass..." Observing the blood stained at my hand and hood, the face of disgusted remained on my face until the sound of padding paws awakened me back from my thoughts of the titans, sharply nodding at one another for the next task.

"Now let's find Crystal! Something isn't right, I can feel it!" Rushing myself over to Maximus, flinging my bottom half over onto the saddle, rearing him up to a running start, reining him to the way she flew, with a growl he charged just as desperately as ever, even faster than any of the aberrant titans, in dire need, no pun intended! Roaming through the closest small patch of forest that she had past, we used as cover, gliding from each branch until we were blinded by an emitting light, shielding us behind the bark of the wood. Under my head I could see that the light had been green, quite hot to the touch of anyone or anything it touched...?

"Green light...? That must mean...-!"

"CRYSTAL!" Me and Max exclaimed in fear...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N Now that was so was a journey and a half to finish well, but as always I hope my efforts are good enough for you, my readers, don't be shy to comment your ideas and feelings towards the story!

P.S. Just to confirm for the next chapter so no frowning faces or disappointments, no you the reader won't encounter the survey corps in the next chapter, as I said for the first several you won't, personally, but mentions of the walls and various characters will be mentioned and only one certain character will encounter them, I bet you can guess who it is already :3 x

-Sparkflames ©


	4. Chapter 3: Who are you and we?

A/N Finally, sorry guys, I've been having exams for the entire week and only had enough time to write momentarily each day... But here it is! I mean it may not be much to some people but this is your first connections to Levi, no you won't be seeing him just yet... I'm sowwy ;-; In due time!

I hope you enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3rd Person

Levi POV

Levi was VERY shocked and he couldn't be surprised so easily, how was that even possible? Wait... It could be a... Piercing through his thoughts the damn crazed brunette once again screamed at the sight with stars in her eyes. "Shut the fuck up Hanji!" Levi had shrieked to 'Hanji' to shut her up from screaming and being detected.

"T-That's... The most... Beautiful thing... I HAVE EVER SEEN! WE NEED IT!" Of course the scientific 'Hanji' wanted the beast for research, poor thing. Suddenly without warning, the bird screamed and swooped overhead of the titans, watching them jump at it, taking it as an advantage to get to the nape of one.

"How does it know to aim for the nape..." The blonde haired man spoke out his thoughts carefully rearing his horse closer to the trees "everyone be careful... You can tell that it's owned, for all we know, it could be a scout bird, if it catches us, who knows whose around..."With a nod of agreement from them all, they carefully rode their mounts into a slow trot, all eyes on the firebird, widening stares as it tucked its wings into its body, wailing a battle cry before piercing ahead against the nape of one of the titans, virtually burning off the flesh and tearing the humongous piece off with its razor sharp beak and armour, hearing a cry from the titan, trembling to the ground, slowly dying.

"Tsk. Well that was unexpected..." Levi grumbled to himself, eyeing the shocked stares and gawking of mouths. He did find it quite surprising and a shock but wasn't that surprised, he had already analyzed the beast before it dove into battle to know it had somewhat potential. The time his thoughts were over, the bird had already taken down the second titan in two hits with its fire aura. Watching it soar into the sky, displaying a dominant figure with his wingspan open wide, sending it's high cry into the sky, asking to be noticed."We should be going, commander Erwin..."

The strong huff that escaped Levi's mouth caught the attention of certain commander, 'Erwin' the blonde man with suspicions high from the sighting of the bird, probably wondering if there was anyone else around seeing that the bird was owned, all the more reason to LEAVE. "Alright, but were coming back in a few days time, possibly, to see if its still here" One of the members quickly scribbled down onto a piece of a map they had for a key marker to be set on the location.

"I wish we could capture it right now..." Hanji was practically drooling from her mouth towards the creature, how disturbing... Never the less, Levi clamped the back of his hand against her skull, shutting her up momentarily.

"Even if we did, we would more than likely get an army of people trying to search for it, you brat... Tsk" With aharsh click of his tongue, he set his horse to march elegantly from the hiding space, making his way to the path full of horse hooves they had sometimes made from their expeditions. Hanji quickly scratched at her nape from acting so ominously to the group, apologizing to Erwin, following Levi into the light, continuing to brag him about the bird, slowly being followed by the rest, leaving Erwin on his own, observing its eyes and flying patterns around the set of trees it appeared from, as if scouting for someone With a small smirk in his eye he noticed the very undefined sight of a hooded girl he seemed to know in a way.

That's when he knew.

"You still exist then... (f/n)…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st Person

(Y/N) POV

I couldn't believe it... Crystal gained her fire! I bet she had no idea how proud that made me feel, crossing my thoughts as I watched her skilfully burn the napes of the two aberrants that followed her the separate meadow that led to one of the last standing towns in the open. Quickly changing over, not even bothering to sense my surroundings we screamed out her name to try and grab her attention.

"CRYSTAL!" With both cries in unison, it still wasn't enough to snap her out of the her wailing cries of pain as the fire didn't calm down yet. That are we gonna do...?! She's in pain... Without me signalling Maximus, he leapt into action as if having awareness of the situation, with a large look of worry. Once our figure was in the center of the meadow, Crystal was able to see us, growling at us, still covered in green bursts of hell, what the hell was wrong with her...? I made sure my hood was still securely on as not to be seen by any wondering eyes in the forest.

"Crystal! It's me, (y/n)! What's wron-?!" Before I could finish off my sentence she began to dive below, almost touching the poor delicate flower beds that swayed peacefully to hum of the wind, almost setting them on fire. Crystal began to charged at us, screaming loud enough to irritate Max's ears into being submissive for a second, is she going to attack us...?

"(y/n)…" Maximus whispered to me concerned making me attach my attention to him.

"We have no choice..."

Maximus skidded himself out of the way of Crystal as she flew in another charge at us, encircled by her fire. His words had cut me up, like a dagger to an already wounded heart. Is she won't calm down... I have to be the one to do it... But I... Can't...

Carefully handling Max's reins, I clashed a frown onto my face, sadly charging him into her way, watching her once galactic eyes, flare with red fired rage, probably with the titans in her mind...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st Person

Maximus' POV

By the time we had reached her, it was too late, while being consumed by her fire she was unable to regain her conscience, leaving her in a floating pile of emotional and physical despair... (y/n) had already been panting in anxiety for the outcome, as I was.

"CRYSTAL!" With the same idea, we both cried to her, she looked so pained, yet so content with herself, that's when I noticed the already evaporating bodies of two titans. She did this...? I was very confused to what the problem was but near the contentedness was of the two titans.

I-It hurts...!

W-What...? What was that...? Did I just... Hear Crystal's voice in my head? Just before I could say anything about it, it began to grow louder, mixed in with her screams.

I-It HURTS! S-Someone help... (y/n)… Maximus...

CRYSTAL! IT'S ME! MAX!

M-Max...? H-How can I...-?

I don't know... Your voice just... I hear your thoughts...?

L-Later p-please... SAVE ME-!

Her next cry sounded more like a roar. 'Save me...?' How can we?! I-I think the only way to try... Is...

"Crystal! It's me, (y/n)! What's wron-?!" There's no use (y/n)… I knew what we had to do... If talking won't help, fighting was the only answer that could cross my mind. Maybe we can help her remember with our attack style? It might work! (y/n) won't like it... With the soft pad of my paws, trying to get closer with determination, her screeched reached my ears, making me flinch and my ears sting dangerously painful.

M-max...! (y/n)…!

That's it... I can't handle her cries...! "(y/n)… We have no choice..." Just before she could interact with me I charged myself as she flapped her graceful wings to try and reach her a couple metres in between us thankfully, at least. The glint in her eyes was terrifyingly angry but I could see her true scared self within the inside... Just before her fire and armour could touch me within a couple inches, I skidded my paws against the grass sharply to be behind her.

Be prepared Crystal...

Just help me, mutt...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st Person

(Y/N) POV

"Crystal! Stop!" Watching sadly as she tucked her torched wings into her body, she sped towards me and Maximus, hopping off him as we both went to our sides, even the heat from inches away somewhat stung my arm. Drawing my blades from my waist, I protectively had them in an 'X' to protect my from her burning attack that had drilled it's way at my swords, burning the metal slightly, carefully observing her eyes that seemed angered yet quite upset. My grip was slowly slipping from the blades almost giving my stance an open defence, but out of no where Maximus leapt in and shoved her away into one of the trees, with his armour so he wouldn't get burned, watching the tree light on fire at the branches.

"Just stop and listen to our voices, Crystal! We're not your enemies!" Max's expression became just as a hurtful and serious as her eyes did, speaking of which, she pressed her talons onto the tree, raising herself into the sky, wingspan wide open in a attack stance, regaining a burst of energy from her fire aura, then gliding down at an angle to try and hit me as I was regaining my spirit back, not ready for another attack.

"(Y/N)!" A scream from maximus only just alerted me with the sight of Crystal almost reaching my face, until Maximus' colossal body blocked the way with his armour in her way, her attack seemed off this time, dangerously off! Her fire began to grow into a sphere, her energy creating her charge into more of a fast dive into his armour, throwing him back just over my head, collapsing his body into the ground, seeing him cry out in pain. That's when I saw the blood on the ground, burnt flesh through his armour and a gape in his leg!

"MAX!" Quickly leaping from my fantasy, I reached Maximus as fast as a horse, a special ability we gained as soldiers to out speed on ground for safety temporarily. The look on Maximus' face was the most painful nail in my heart, unable to gain my control back from reality as I kneeled down to hug at his mane of fur. "S-Shh its going to be ok..." I softly spoke, feeling the certain stare behind my back like daggers on a hot stove.

"B-Behind you..." He gently yet painfully whispered, knowing Crystal was about to charge for a final blow, though it would take Max at least five minimum.

"I know..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3rd Person

(F/N) POV

Back with (f/n), leading the squads, they had managed to take at least five more titans down without (y/n)'s help surprisingly, the latest training must of boosted their ability. Currently sitting beside Lachlan, Joshua, Guryon and Jessica. He spoke of their victory of the morning, requesting a festival of a victorious day to remember being held tonight. All the soldiers greatly agreed to have the festival, Joshua and the other two messing around one of the ruin stones, acting as if they were singing and dancing.

All this happiness short lived when they heard the cry from Maximus, alerting danger and a puff of smoke from the distance, obviously a fire had started and (f/n) had a good idea it was Crystal, but he cry of concerned only made him worry more.

"W-Wasn't that Max?!" Joshua shuffled around in the stop, grabbing onto the handles of his swords, padding his way over to (f/n) "Sir! Should we go check it out? It was (y/n)'s name after all!" As much as her father knew she could easily care for herself, he knew friendships were her weakness, if Crystal were on fire and got close enough to her, she could easily defeat her.

"As must as I know she values her job only, we can't let anything happen to her! Saddle up men and ladies!" Quickly rushing himself onto Midnight, he lead the squads and wagons to the shortest left exit out of the main meadow, trampling over rocks and weeds on the path, sat at the front of their ordered formation with Lachlan as always and Joshua, Guryon and Jessica behind.

"I hope she's ok..." With that, Jessica held a hand to her heart for (y/n) to go home with them safely.

"Just watch out for Crystal, she started that fire" With all nods in a agreement, they quickly found the source of the fire, leaning their heads a side as they entered the unknown area of a new meadow filled with exotic flowers, ruin stones as tall as trees all in a circle. The source of the fire was one tree lit up in flames, obviously green from Crystal, not looking any different from the leaves above the trees branches, still causing un-natural damage.

(f/n)'s head suddenly turned to the sounds of voices reassuring each other, (y/n) and Max noticed in the center of the meadow with Max's burned skin, unable to stand, only just noticing Crystal, swooping in for the kill with her aura of green flares.

"(Y/N)!" Everyone practically yelling in fear as no one able to reach her in time...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st Person

(Y/N) POV

"(Y/N)!" Father...? My head raised itself, watching the many hands of many loved ones I knew, trying to reach me... The only thing I can try... With my thoughts cut off from my ideas flowing into my head, the only thing I could do was slowly tear my hood from my head.

"(Y/N)! DON'T!" My father hated it when we were out in the world with our identity out in the open, scouts or killers could be anywhere, especially the fire, it could attract anyone... But I have to try...

Twirling myself around with my eyes closed tightly, feeling her heat reaching me fast... "Crystal! It's me! (Y/N)!" Time stood still... The heat had stopped... The cries of help... The calls of my name... My (e/c) orbs slowly opened waiting for the hit only to be greeted with aqua orbs back at mine, the fire had vanished and the red rage within her seemed to hide and release.

"(y-y/n)…?" Concern was now replaced from the rage in her, her eyes scanning the scene of Max on the ground, howling for help at my father who trotted Midnight over to observe the wound. "S-Sorry... I-I couldn't..."

"I know..." With surprise, the feathers on her back and wings had sprung up and stood on end with the presence of my father, who didn't even glare at her once... Yet... "I could see the pain in your eyes, I know it wasn't your fault..." I wrapped my arms around her wings, stopping her from floating, crying my eyes into her crest, large tears rushing down her armour plates. The soft tap on my shoulder, being my father, stopped the emotional reunion with a fear in his eyes.

"As happy as this is... I'm still concerned about Max, his wound looks... Bad..." That's when his glare shot through us both, nodding as we saw him wave over one of the more empty wagons, not hat the supplies were used, it was more for the injured. Lachlan and Joshua were ordered down from their steads to help carry and drag Max up onto the wagon, forcing him to lay down, almost filling the wagon, especially with the armour, to which had been unattached from his body in case it rubbed the wound.

"You... Better stay with him... I need to be alone... I know the way back, don't worry" Crystal sadly sniffled as she perched her talons onto the edge of the wagon, avoiding the short glare from my father and myself as I covered my head with my hood, listening to her coo at Max, nuzzling her beak against his snout before taking off, avoiding more of the saddened expressions that followed her.

"C-Crystal... W-Wai-" Father automatically stopped my hand from reaching out to her by leaning his own onto my shoulder, making me turn to him, shaking his head, earning a sigh from my lips "Fine..."

"She needs her time... How would you feel if you lost yourself and hurt a loved one..." The tilt of my chin in his grip made me listen closer, nodding away my thought of her as he let me go to side up in the wagon. Father returned to Midnight and mounted up taking my position at the front with Lachlan, as I was sat in the first wagon behind the stares of Joshua, Guryon and Jessica

"You ok, miss (l/n)…?" Jessica broke the silence with major concern after she scanned her eyes upon Max's wound that Crystal inflicted, probably thinking if I was hurt too. "I-Its just I saw what she did-"

"Its fine Jessica... And you don't have to be so formal..." The funniest thing with being a leader is the formality you had to withstand, kind of boring if you ask we, as much as I appreciate it.

"As soldiers we do, silly..." True... Now that you think about it... Okay maybe it sounds good and superior A LITTLE... Shaking it off with a giggle, I looked over the horizon of the trees wondering where Crystal had gone to.

I hope she comes back...

"S-She'll be back..." Damn it, Max shouldn't be up... I quickly hushed him and petted him at his forehead, it was as if he read my mind, he always knew what to say. He suddenly tried to sit up on his own, resting up into a sit up, looking down at my angry expression.

"You shouldn't be up! Just... Rest, I can't lose you right now either..." A sudden small sniffle left my nose, refilling my orbs with the look of loss and dread.

"Now come on... I ain't dying on my first day... Or losing my leg..." His snout grazed gently across my cheek, making a small whimper of fun leave my lips, petting him at his ears and snout, even gently on his injured leg, cuddling close to him.

"I can't lose you both..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st Person

Crystal POV

I couldn't believe that I hurt Max... One of the only friends I had, well, the only one know, that understood me and what we were... I can't lose him or (y/n) but now sir (f/n) isn't pleased with me... More like pissed off with me honestly... He probably thinks I'm a danger now! I'll show him!

A sudden roar from a titan cut me off from my flight, the strangling sounds of it being killed, but they all headed home, why would anyone be out here slaying titans? With a second thought, I flew and set myself a coarse to doing a moment of slaughter of titans, I was in that mood for sure...

As I began to swoop down, I noticed a group of people who weren't from the village, all on horses and running for two medium sized titans, using some kind of equipment to launch themselves on the town we found earlier that was operational. Without hesitation, I set my feathers a flame and aimed my target to set on the titans, screeching loud enough to stop them in their tracks like a sonar, piercing my way through the air with my wings tucked in and set to drill my beak and razor body, angling myself, to rip through the nape of the smallest, leaving it dying on the ground.

I got damn well covered in blood, ugh, but it soon evaporates. The funny looks on their faces when the titan fell down though. They obviously had no idea who did it, but this time, im going to make it clear who I am...

I pierced my vision to focus on the titan whose ears were slightly bleeding; it had already recovered from the pain and injury, lets do something about that~ Allowing my cry to pierce its ears into submission, the random people I had found were all bewildered and staring with gawked mouths.

All but one though, it looked at me with only a raise in his eyebrows and more quicker than I could reach the nape, he had already sliced it, seeing the nape drop down, setting my fire off.

"Look Erwin! There it is! AHH!" Some crazy woman had called out to the sky, pointing at me, ugh I hate that kinda attention by the way, and called out some random name, looking to see the stern stare in a blonde mans eyes with... Rather large eyebrows...? I guess that's him.

"Fuck your hole, four eyes, before you scare it away!" Ouch, the shorty wasn't much of a nice talker is he, I better play it cool right now and not speak until I get close enough. These could be the people that Joshua once talked about.

"Shut it Levi! The world of science needs to see this and so do I! Come here you beautyyyy!" Crazy was now an understatement and scientists were not the best of friends to creatures, experiments and what not... Gain their trust, ask who they are, report back to base! As if acing submissive, I gracefully landed myself on one of the huts that the woman was on top of, kneeling down to observe me.

"Just don't do anything to it Hanji!" The 'Erwin' guy spoke up, trotting his horse close to the building. Does this mean she might hurt me?! I made sure the glint in my eyes to her were warningly, feeling her presence go off slightly.

"H-Hey, I aint gonna hurt ya, little birdie~" She raised her hand to try and touch me, probably at my crest, so I became defensive and accidentally spoke.

"BACK OFF!" My feathers became flamed as I hissed at her, watching their faces become even more distorted, even the pissed off looking guy with the undercut gave me wide eyes, I mean who wouldn't to an animal that talks...

"IT TALKS?! WAHOO!" The 'Hanji' crazy and maniac person started hopping in place at me until Erwin stopped her from over reacting, anchoring himself up to me.

"Quiet Hanji. Who are you and what are you doing here, I can tell your intelligent enough to give me an answer, bird" This guy sounded damn right harsh... I guess, their goes my plan, straight into the pit of hell in questions. You can do this Crystal...

"My name is Crystal, I'm a phoenix bird breed and I'm just scouting the area for my people" Erwin somewhat hummed to himself in interest while Hanji had mauled at their other cadets about me constantly. Next up was shorty who apparently was called 'Levi' I had heard that name from Joshua and (y/n) awhile back yesterday in their spare time. At least I had the right people.

"Are you really gonna trust a damn talking bird, Commander Erwin..." I got a bad feeling about this already... Thought Erwin seemed very forward for answers...

"Hush, Levi. Alright, Crystal, who are you sided with if you are scouting for your 'people'" Emphasis on people, I think he may know unless they had troubles with them before I came...? Maybe sir (f/n) had talked to him while (y/n) was still young, that's all I could think of. My beak started to twitch at the glares I was getting.

"Who is the leader's name may I ask you...?" Leader? Sir (f/n)? Probably.. As I fluttered my wings in anxiety I decided to let it out in case they tried to hurt me to get the idea out.

"Sir (f/n) you probably mean..." With that his frown subsided and smirked with himself and down at me, I suppose they have crossed paths. I drew myself into flight after that, feeling a dangerous aura about him at this time.

"So I see... Well you best be on your way Crystal... I trust that they are waiting for you and... Oh! Tell (f/n) (l/n) that if you wishes to proceed with our talk from a few years ago, then meet me here on this same meadow by tomorrow morning. He'll know what I mean, tell him Erwin Smith sent you" Welp he definitely knows him then. Is this bad that I just told him...? Either way its done now and this could get interesting.

"If that is what you wish, just as long as there is no harm!" Erwin gave a loyal bow to me but just as I was about to fly off he shouted me out and caught my attention.

"I do believe he has a daughter, right?" W-Wait, he knows miss (y/n)…? What's she gotta do with it... With the twirl of my tucked body, I faced his way, also seeing he squads faces look towards him rather confused. "(y/n) (l/n) I believe"

"I-Indeed he does, she's my master along with my dire wolf friend, Maximus" Hanji crept herself close to me again and stared with stars in her eyes.

"A DIRE WOLF?! HOW LARGE IS HE, HOW OLD IS HE AND YOU?!" God damn! I'm being screamed at... I furiously swiped my wings at her, causing an uproar in wind to shut her up.

"ALRIGHT! First of all, I'm 5 years old, he is 4 years old, he is the size of a stallion, black fur and quite childish, now may I go?!" With a happy smirk she sharply nodded and even bowed vigorously, hopping down to her horse, ready to leave with the new research. I bowed my head to the commander and took flight to get back home, too far away to hear their conversation, overhead in the trees. I hope I did a good thing... Or are we now in danger... Or war...?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3rd Person

Erwin POV

Erwin's face was plastered with a highly amusing smirk as he watched the bird leave, whistling his grey stead over, ignoring the talks and whispers around him.

"Erwin! How do you know these supposed people?" Levi spoke up to Erwin wanting the battering confusion in his head to stop. He quickly jumped down onto his stead, slightly alerting the horse, reining it towards his squad.

"I know the man who leads those people, after the Maria attack, I found his own skilled and large squad of me and we spoke of keeping peace between us" Erwin carefully observed his questions and sighed to himself, knowing what was coming next, waiting for Levi and the squad to mount up.

"What's this gotta do with the daughter?"

"One way to settle the connection between the two areas was the possibility to... Marry her for the connection of our lands after her 18th birthday and when she is 'crowned' the leader of their lands..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st Person

Crystal POV

Suspicion ran through my feathers as to whether I did a good thing or not, we still may be in danger, the thought had me running my brain through miles. As I overhead the trees, getting closer to the mountain side, my way to locate the villages, I peeked over to see that. They had only just arrived, of course flying helps with no curves or turns to cross you.

"sir (f/n)! I must speak with you!" I hastily alerted him, diving down to reach the edge of the wagon in front, slightly disappointed that he didn't answer me with a clear answer.

"Crystal! Your back!" I noticed (y/n) leaping over towards me from the bottom of the wagon to greet me, flapping my wings to make sure I had a good balance before her arms crushed around me, rubbing the armour at my feathers.

"h-hey. good to see you too!" nervously I giggled at her determination and affection towards me, I guess I would be missed, huh?

"How was your trip and didn't you have to speak with father?" I sharply nodded with a serious look on my face, returning the embrace by folding my feathers over her head, before separating to sir (f/n)'s horse, waiting for their ride to stop at the front of the stables

"Sir? I'm not sure if your aware... But... A man named Erwin Smi-" the sire had closed my beak shut in front of them all, exchanging looks of confusion, as he dragged me back to our home, perching me at my wooden stand.

"How do you know that name?!" Not good... He was already angry at me almost hurting his daughter and now I speak of this name... I anxiously rubbed my wings together and flickering my tail.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I met up with him on the way home. How do you know him?" his frown and expression of anger had slowly vanished till he scratched the back the back of his neck.

"Guess there's no hiding it now... Well-" Just as he began to speak, (y/n) came rushing in with Max, slightly squeezing between the door frames from his massive size.

"Father! I'm just getting ready for the festival!" She cheerfully skipped upstairs, bowing before Max as a friendly apology, watching him limp. His wound was quite bad... Quickly snapping out from my pity, I turned back to (f/n) and nodded for him to continue.

"-As I was saying... I met with this men after Joshua, Jessica and Guryon came to the village, they were looking to check for survivors of the attack on their first line of defenced wall. Him and his 'squad' had asked my and my squad a few question about how we lived outside their walls and that the last of humanity, as they knew it, were inside those walls. He wanted a peace treaty between us and to trade supplies, only way for that to happen though was for him to marry my daughter when she was 28 or older... He got to see her on our travels and instantly suggested it, at such a young age of 15, you can tell I refused.." Crystal sat quietly, listening to the event. Marry miss (y/n)…? She would never do that unless it was love! I won't let that asshole have her just to protect the village...

"Marry her? Commitment to trade I suppose? Do you think he would have requested that again if we saw him? He didn't come forth to me, I saved them from a wondering titan and they had seemed to seen me with my fire, not too overwhelmed by me" sir (f/n) had sighed to the sound of their meeting, shaking his head to relieve it from his mind.

"Let us just enjoy the night shall we? I will try to speak with her tonight possibly" With a sharp turn of my head I noticed her in the doorway from the stairs with an incredibly gorgeous dress on, twirling in it towards her father granting a beautiful smile that I hardly see ever. It must have been made by the best tailor in town. The dress had a small cut in the left side, revealing her leg slightly, a bit too much to me... No perverts tonight I hope or they get their asses burned.

"I just thought... I would dress for the occasion..." Her cheeks fluttered very cutely, they made me want to peck them to death at how cute and beautiful she looked.

"That looks so beautiful!" Even with her necklace and ring still attached, she looked better than any damsel or traditional leader. With a swift swoop, I rested my talons carefully onto her shoulders, trying to not tear the dress.

"My beautiful daughter..." Sir (f/n)'s face was astonished and paralysed at the sight of his daughter, I mean, who wouldn't, but he was pale, maybe its because of Erwin, if he saw her like that, who knows what he could do to force the marriage, the sweat on his forehead confirms the worry. He slowly approached with his face starting to calm itself down.

"Thank you, daddy..." The blush of embarrassment only shone brighter at her cheeks, listening in to the cheering outside the door, as if the festival started soon. (f/n) soon took her hand and lead her outside to the village for those who waited for their leaders to begin the night, followed up by me and Maximus, ready for a night to remember.

"Lets enjoy ourselves for once in this torturous world"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1st Person

(Y/N) POV

I was incredibly embarrassed in this dress, but it was the only nice thing I had in my room for this night... Before I could protest, my father quickly grabbed my arm into his hold and tightly lead me through the doorway, greeted with a beautiful and shining night sky, full of stars in shapes and sizes you would never of thought of.

"Its miss (y/n)!" The cries and cheers of my name filled the air, as my father guided me down the rows of people sat around the podium, some stood, some sat on the floor but most in their formations to please my father no doubt. As soon as I was in view with my father, that's when the hearts of men started leaking to the pavement with the way their faces were flustered and stared ominously at my form, allowing my father to tighten his grip at my waist and arm.

"Come, follow me..." He carefully guided me through the crowds, watching them bow and slowly lower themselves on chairs, the ground and even horses, waiting for us to reach the podium, slowly climbing our way to see overhead of the huge crowd, followed up by Max and Crystal.

"I am pleased to announce that, tonight of all nights, is to lead to many days of rest and comfort with our families, friends and community!" Many of the soldiers and village men had raised their fists in a cheer at the announcement and had clashing hands into handshakes in a celebration for their work. "But... I also have another announcement, one that no one has known of for a long, long time. I, sire (f/n) (l/n)…-" Before he could finish his sentence, faces of confusion and interest filled the crowd, only to gasp upon him removing his tribal scarf from his person towards the crowd. "-am growing old and we need a new and true hero to lead us..." Quickly shifting his perspective to me, he hung the scarf above my head, that resembled leadership and respect, to gently fall upon my neck, sending a chill down my spine, as if feeling sins erupt against my being.

"F-Father... N-No... Im not ready!" I couldn't push the statement any further as the village people and the soldiers all cheered to me as if looking up to me as already a leader, no one could deny their people, its just... What if I screw up and get people killed?!

"My daughter... You are more than ready, my commander..." With that, my father bowed down at me, shrilling a feeling of embarrassment yet loyalty, watching as the entire crowd, even my four friends, near the front, all bowed forward to me. Looking back at Maximus and Crystal, they too were bowing, Max with front paws stretched out in front and rear in the air and Crystals wings spread out entirely, leaving me to scan the entire cross roads of people rising to hear me, cheering and clapping.

"W-Well... I didn't expect this to be honest, even as the famous (f/n) (l/n)'s daughter, I had thought one of you lucky soldiers were the next in line,-"Mid sentence I had pointed to the side of the soldiers of all three regiments, facing Lachlan, thinking it would be him honestly, watching the male peer his mask off of his mouth to show his grin, making me click my tongue. "-guess we can't expect the least as it comes to bite you in the ass!" The laughter had filled the area of the podium, having some people like Jessica and Joshua in stitches. "In all seriousness..." The crowd had stopped to give me concerned expressions, waiting for my reply. "I wouldn't mind, and I hope you all don't either, having me in charge of your lives, and protected in my arms, close to the heart, you will know you are safe with me, I, Commander (y/n) (l/n) will lead you into war and back, risking our lives for loved ones. But I can reassure you that we will all get through this, being a plus with my guidance, with that, I greet you all a great night to remember, no drinking too much, brats!" The warmth of my speech left some in tears, some with bravery shown on their face, even the emphasis on 'brat' left some in a laughing stock, mostly the men as it was immature, though, funny.

"For such an occasion... I hope you don't mind if I sang for you tonight as I did a couple of times during hardships with you all, brave and mighty people of all ages and skills" I sometimes had sung as my young self, to give the soldiers a boost in moral, surprisingly it had worked for awhile and now they had demanded me to scream with cheers. Sometimes I had a duet with Lachlan, we probably will as well tonight, with the jealous glares from women and men... In the corner of my eye I noticed Maximus and Crystal staring at each other and mouthing words such as 'She can sing!?' 'Your damn surprised!?'. After waiting for the crowd to quieten down I began in my pose, with my hands perched at my chest where my heart was. The favourite one that I knew they loved was 'Invincible' which was a song I heard from my mother when I was much younger, but as I started to forget, my father helped me come up with the courage to sing and always remember.

((Link to the song In nightcore, just coz nightcore is god xD) Also listen to it as it is if you want as I write it in a more older style of instrumental)

I slowly began to sing at the crowd as the instrumental of a couple drums and flutes played in a sweet melody in awaiting for my voice. A many heads turning to cheer me on before it even began.

I feel like super woman in your eyes, tonight~

And you make me feel like I am bulletproof, inside~

The mild roars of clapping and cheers of my name filled the silence, whistling for more, even Joshua, Jessica, Lachlan and Guryon all were behind with Max and Crystal to cheer me on.

'Cause I fight for you, give my life for you,

And I got you by my side~!

There's no barricade we cant tear away

When it comes to you and I~!

At this point in the song, it was meant to represent my determination to help my people win the war against the titans in dire need. The cheering only become ecstatic, people colliding into the podium to get closer.

'Cause even if we break, even if we fall,

Baby, you know we can have it all,

And if they knock us down like a wrecking ball,

We'll get up and walk right through these walls!

A young girl I had noticed near the back of the crowd was suddenly right at the front with a face full of joy to be right in front of me, ad if I was an idol. To surprise her, I reached out my hand and brought her up on the podium and held her hand in mine as I softly cooed the words at her, watching her face light up... It was a weird moment... Like I was acting like a mother... Hell no... Never! Really couldn't help it though... I'm 20 and don't have kids, its for the best.

'Cause we are, we are invincible, invincible,

We are, we are invincible, invincible~!

Invincible...~!

At this point, everyone had sang the chorus with me, clapping to the beat, watching me holding the young girls hand tight swaying her to the beat. It was kind of disturbing how the young girl had been pushed by the back and plastering a look of sadness within before reaching me, I was just happy to make her smile, Maximus had crept over to meet the young girl and sniffed at her face, making her giggle, taking her off my hands, dragging myself back to the crowd, raising my hands with them as they sung along.

You make me feel I'm not afraid of any-thing~,

And nooooo-thing in the universe will come... Between~!

'Cause I fight for you, give my life for you,

And I got you by my side~!

There's no barricade we can't tear away,

When it comes to you and I~!

To my surprise, Jessica had sneaked her way from the steps of the podium to the podium, singing along with me, placing our hands on each others shoulders, leaning into the touch as we highly pitched ourselves before the pre-chorus.

'Cause even if we break, even if we fall,

Baby you know we can have it all,

And if they knock us down like a wrecking ball,

We'll get up and walk right through these walls~!

Yeeaahhh~!

With a short pause, the little girl came back from playing with Max and leaped over to me, to sing with me, the melody already stuck within her head. Same with Jessica, shouting out the pre-chorus, waving her hands at the crowd to join in louder., practically making them shout as I held the should of the little girl to my hip, she just looked lonely at the time, I took note of the women in the crowd, not one of them looking at me and her in any emotion, was this child an orphan...?

'Cause we are, we are invincible, invincible,

We are, we are invincible, invincible~!

Invincible...!

With the thoughts being pushed aside I allowed myself to finish the sound in style, joining Jessica and the girl into our arms, raising her in the air for the crowd to see her and how happy she was, dancing to ourselves as the instrumental continued to power the ears of many and all.

"Oh my god, beautiful as always miss (y/n)!"

"She's so great and pretty!"

"Senpai (y/n)!"

I burst myself laughing at the comments, watching as the little orphan began to get herself into an emotionless state, nudging for Jessica to let her down, pushing pack Max and Crystal to allow her to sit by one of the huts with me, the atmosphere being a little quieter.

"Hey... What's with the face...? Didn't you enjoy yourself? And where your mommy...?" The expression she gave me was one of shock and tears suddenly started to appear in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for going up there! I-I don't have a mommy or daddy... I just hide away and this time I let my guard d-down and let myself be seen, oh god no!" She defensively raised her arms over her head, crying into the slightly ragged clothes she wore, more than likely poor.

"H-Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you..." I softly lay a hand at her shoulder to reassure her of her safety. So she really is an orphan... What could of happened to her parents, and what's she been doing for all this time without them...?

"R-Really...?" I couldn't believe the reassurence in her face, why would anyone hurt such a small girl...? Unless she was once of those who had to steal in order to live...

"Y-yeah, don't worry about me, what's your name...?

"Alisa..."

A/N How we all feeling after then aye?! XD I hope this came more of a shock then disappointment to all, longest part I have written so far, I really am enjoying it so far but the exams are getting in the way and by next chapter, you get to see a certain someone, how is everyone feeling about THAT 3

P.S. As always, don't be afraid to comment your thoughts and feelings towards the story, I would love to hear your side and little chit-chatter of what may happen next or what excited you the most! The best thing I can have in return are your responses! X

-Sparkflames ©


	5. Chapter 4: Guardians

**A/N In my opinion of the starting of this story and journey, i would say this is the most interesting part, not involved with AOT, remember, I said this was involved with AOT, BUT, it also has sides to your life that are somewhat completely not relevant to spice it up and give the fantasy loving readers a chance at enjoying it too. 3 (Like me...) anyway, please enjoy, i'm sowwy if meeting Levi still is irritating you but its not just about him and a romance.**

Alisa...? I've never heard that name throughout the village before, maybe she is an orphan...

"Where are your parents Alisa... How old are you?" That's when her expression changed from anxious to terribly upset, wrapping her arms defensively around her body and curling up to the wall, scared to look at me...

"I-I go told that t-they died... I've tried to live on my own as everyone keeps being mean and... Not letting me stay anywhere... I-I'm... Five... I think..." The tears slowly started to appear in her eyes and all over her face like a steaming waterfall. Quickly raising my arms out to her, resisting her complaints, I held her close to me for reassurance.

"H-Hey, shh... I lost my mommy when I was young too, as everyone knows..." Her tears slowly died down, knowing how I knew the feeling, she's so young and on her own...

"R-Really...? I-I'm sorry miss... I have no where to go miss..." Is that so little one... I wasn't even a mother and I had these instincts to curl her in my arms and hold her tight... Maybe...

"Let me help you..." Her movements stopped a halt to her shaking temporarily, anxiously awaiting my expression to change, though it stayed serious, I can't leave her out in this world on her own without anyone in the village with an idle hand.

"H-How...?" Well... Here goes... With a soft tightened grip at her shoulder, I held her closer till my chin rested on her head, watching as she softly grazed her hands onto the scarf.

"I-I... Could be your mommy...?" Next thing I knew, her arms had flown all over me, with a harsh grip, slowly suffocating me, hearing the beautiful sound of screaming and crying happiness.

"I-I would love a new mommy! Thank you!" A smile weakly tried to crack at my lips, forcing me to hide my face into her shoulder, picking her up in my arms, allowing her to dangle from my arms and shoulder, pouting at the flight.

"I-I'm glad your happy, though, I'm not a mommy so... I don't have any experience..." A tiny hand had reached to my cheek, softly stroking and causing shivers to erupt on my skin, even my heart fluttered. Is this what it feels like to have a child...? It's weird...

"I-Its ok... Mommy!" Before able to seal our bond, a voice had silenced us both.

"Heeeey (y/n)!? Max and Crystal are starting a dueeet!" That's was Joshua, turning my head to see him, I waved back at him, carrying Alisa with me, entering into the clearing of the podium where it looked like Max and Crystal were arguing about who was a better singer, causing the eruptions of laughter to spill, even Alisa smirked with a small giggle at them.

"Fine! Lets settle this with a duet!?"

"Bring it mutt!"

"Shut it bird brain!"

"Oh by this isn't gonna end well..." I shook my heart, already aching from the shouting, though everyone else found it entertaining, even father who laughing and clapped as if for them to begin.

((This song is If I Didn't Have You) those who have watched Quest for Camelot will know this. Also instead of Cornwall's voice just imagine it to be a girls voice XD)

(Crystal)

I'd be rockin' with the Dinos  
Swingin' with the Rhinos  
I could animalize this village in a minute!  
Maximus!  
They would sing cuz i would be the animal queen!  
I would love this world without you in it!

If I didn't have you!

As Crystal sung, her talons had clenched at Maximus' snout to irritate him, flying up so he couldn't reach her in his frustration. I just hoped they wouldn't try to hurt each other in the process...

(Maximus)

If you didn't have me?

(Crystal)

If I didn't have you!

(Maximus)

Or how about if I didn't have you huh?

(Both)

Oh what I could be if there was only me  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you

((Y/N))

Stop bickering and get your act together!

They were both literally each others throats on the stage until I interrupted, pushing and shoving each other to get the crowds attention. Alisa was clapping in my arms though quite entertained as the laugher grew from some children and men.

(Maximus)

ACT! Did someone say act!?  
I can ACT!  
If only I had separate parts  
My career would be the art  
I'd be the STAR of the forest

You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!

If I didn't have you

(Crystal)

I should be so lucky!

(Maximus)

If I didn't have you!

(Crystal)

Oh wait you'd be dead!

(Both)

Oh what I could be if there was only me  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!

They both rambled on with each other, watching the children crowd the podium with them both on, exchanging fakely scared expressions at them with Crystal hiding at his back.

(Maximus)

TRAPPED! OH TRAPPED!

(Crystal)

Stuck here with you for 500 minutes

(Maximus)

Oh dear it's learned to count

(Crystal)

If you had gotten me a good lawyer  
I would've split 400 minutes ago!

(Maximus)

Now listen here pal, I didn't come here to be insulted!

(Crystal)

Oh? where do you usually go?

Crystal threatened Max with her lyrics, watching out as Max threw her off his back and posed in a high stance, trying to look bigger than he already was.

(Maximus)

I'd be a fire breathing lizard!

(Crystal)

I'd be one high flying wizard!

(Maximus)

You'd be nothing without me  
You'd be extinct  
You'd cease to be

(Crystal)

I'm so tired of you nagging

(Maximus)

I'm so tired of your bragging

(Crystal)

Ha-ha without me you'd have no brain!

(Both)

With which to think!

Without them at each others necks they could finally sing together, twirling around each other, Crystal erupting her fire to seem more glamorous and Max puffing out his mane of fur. Alisa was currently trying to make me put her down, but in defeat, I carefully dropped her down as she raced to the podium in between them and played along with them.

((Both Together))

(Crystal)

I'd be rockin' with the Dinos  
Swingin' with the Rhinos  
I could animalize this village in a minute!  
Maximus!  
They would sing cuz I would be the dragon king  
I would love this world without you in it!

(Maximus)

If only i had separate parts  
my career would be the art  
I'd be the STAR of Camelot  
I would love this world without you in it!

My eyes rolled as Max had put Alisa on his back, bucking to his set of lyrics with her smiling and laughing, just as much as the other kids, all cheering to pick them up, Crystal was ruffling Alisa's hair with her talons as a joke.

(Both)

If I didn't have you!

(Crowd)

If I didn't have you!

(Both)

If I didn't have you!

(Crowd)

If I didn't have you!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

(Maximus)

This way let me lead!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

(Crystal)

No this way twinkle toes!

Maximus and Crystal were fighting over Alisa at this moment, trying to dance with her side by side, only making her collapse on the podium in tears of laughter over their silliness.

(Both)

Life could be so sweat, If these were both my feet!  
Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!

(Crystal)

I got you babe!

(Both)

Oh what I'd do if i didn't have yooooou!

Even my father was laughing and smirking from the corner of the crowd at their accents, with Maximus sounding like a women and Crystal acting like a man. Alisa was being mauled at by her feet as well as if saying they were human, they could do so much more.

(Elvis Imitation, Both)

Heeeeey~! well if I didn't!  
Well if I didn't, have you!  
Thank you very much!  
Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen!  
You've sang before have you?

The now silent atmosphere was now filled with laughter and cheers towards the two from their dramatic singing, praising them for their performance, leaving them bowing and talking to the crowd about it being their first and only time to sing and they all loved it!

"(y/n)… Come, I need you, Lachlan, Joshua, Guryon and Jessica to meet me at the house..." My father had patted at my shoulder, exchanging confusing looks with Alisa, knowing who he was, Alisa waved her tiny hand at him just before I sighed.

"I'll explain this later... Alright, lets go..." As if Alisa were a baby, I raised her in my arms higher, bringing her closer and also for her to scan behind me. We could already see the others waving and waiting for us at our home, leaving Crystal and Maximus to race behind us shouting 'Wait up!' As another young man had stood to the stage. As we all settled int the house , I had left Alisa to sit at Maximus' back, playing with his fur and exclaiming how spiky it was.

"What's this about..." My glance crept from all my friends who were just was curious and confused, all turning our gaze to father and Crystal who were both side by side.

"I have to tell you all something, as former leaders of our village... This is important, so all ears" I wonder what could have been the problem... "Even (y/n) doesn't know this, but... We have a neutral group outside the forest, Joshua, Jessica and Guryon, you have heard of these places, wall Maria, Rose and Sina if I am correct" All three had nodded, wating to speak up, only Joshua revealing any words.

"Y-Yeah, its where us three used to live, I didn't think you knew of the walls well" Jessica's hands somewhat fiddled with one another in anxiety of the theme of the news, I knew they had friends there, if the walls were down, its game over for anyone. My father slowly caught his breath

"I had encountered an 'Erwin Smith' five years ago on the battlefield with a squad of soldiers from the walls, he wanted us to create a peace treaty between our lands, to which we agreed, from that day on I had not seen him on the field" All three of their faces grew large and distorted, disturbed by the soft giggling, from Alisa, in the corner of the room, Max nuzzling her face.

"You met with the survey corps!?" Survey Corps? Ah if I had remembered correctly, that was on of their regiments, similar doings to what we do. Right now I couldn't handle being involved with something as big as this, especially on the first day of leading my people. My fathers expression turned dull as his head turned to me.

"Yes, Erwin had requested that... (y/n) would marry to him after her 18th birthday and after she had been made 'tribe leader'" WHAT?! I'm not doing anything like that just for our lands to be connected! I believed in love for marriage...

"Father! I'm not doing that, I may sound selfish towards my people but-" My father had held his hand up for me to be quiet as he had something to say, respecting that, I kept my trap shut.

"I had already rejected the offer I also will this time, don't worry, now, Crystal, I believe you have a couple names?" Crystal flapped her wings to herself, resting onto the table between us all, rethinking the event.

"Ah, yea, Erwin, of course, Hanji, a crazy scientist and a man named... Levi?" That god damn name... 'Humanities strongest'? He wishes, we'll see when we first encounter... I'll show him...

"Levi?! That's humanities strongest being behind the walls! You got to meet the famous LEVI?!" Jessica was ecstatic by the name that only made my blood boil more... My fingers had curled themselves into a fist, ducking my head down to the ground.

"I'm sure (y/n) will keep that title when we meet them... I forgot to ask, Crystal, did he speak of any times that he may of wanted to speak with me?" Crystal turned her feathers in his direction and ducked her crest.

"I was told tomorrow morning, the center of the east, north, meadow that I was at when I gained my fire" The anger in me from the situation all but cut off what she said in my mind, leaving me flashbacking at the horrific battle.

"Tomorrow it is, but up and ready by the morning, if we have them stay the night we have to be on watch, it may happen, to see the status that we are now at, also we will hold another festival at the night for them as a greeting" I suppose it was only a fair bet to give them a warm welcome if they had decided to come and spend the night, maybe I would get to spar with 'Levi' and test his strength out.

"Commander, if we do go through with this and build a bond, I wish to visit the walls to find my brother and his friends that are also connected to Guryon and Jessica... If that's ok...?" A quick glance between me and Joshua had stopped him mid line.

"As long as you can take (y/n) to either scout this place out, check its status compared to ours, or to possible relocate if it is as great as they say..." Relocate...? Leave home...? I'm not sure I could do that... This place won't stand forever for sure but it could at least hold another ten years... In agreement I had shook hands with Joshua to close the deal.

"Before you go back miss (y/n), I would... If you don't mind, talk to you about the people we know behind the walls, on the day of the attack... Just in case... They're not there anymore..." The gloom could easily be seen on Joshua's face, you could tell he was worried to hear the death of his brother from all these years. I prey there people are safe but only for them.

"I would love to hear actually..." Even my father seemed to be interested, Lachlan however not as much, he wasn't even assed about what he heard, or maybe he did an he's hiding emotions like I was, like a sore ass. We all settled ourselves together closer to the tea table we had in the front room, watching Joshua's face turn slightly pale at the memories.

"Alright... Here's how it was..."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Jean,_ _Eren_ _, Mikasa and Armin_

 _1_ _st_ _Person_

 _Joshua_ _POV_

 _5 Years Ago_

 _The day was normal yet cold with the breeze flooding in through our open windows, the curtains didn't really help to contain the heat much, the soft beat of feet had caught my attention from the outside path of our home, our meaning my brother Jean and our mother. Our mother wasn't doing too well, in a time like this, she became ill and not just by age. Jean had to let his steam off from it all, he was quite the aggressive boy... I'm_ _fifteen_ _at this point in my life while Jean is_ _ten_ _._

 _"Joshua?! Mother?!" That was Jean at the front door, turning my head away from my mother's lap to see the expression of my brother turn to a frustrated and war like. Face palming myself mentally, I knew he got himself in trouble again after Jessica and_ _Guryon_ _, at the age of_ _fifteen_ _, both entered the house, staring at Jean._

 _"What have you done now..." I quickly patted my hand on my sleeping mothers hand, standing myself to properly face them all._

 _"I-It wasn't me!_ _Eren_ _, Mikasa and Armin are in trouble from that group of boys since the last encounter last week!" Sadly in the last week, him and his three friends he just named had been bullied by this group of rebel young boys, just for fun as usual..._

 _"The usual, aye?" Jessica and_ _Guryon_ _had nodded and made their way to the doorway,_ _waitin_ _g_ _for me._ _Guryon_ _was closest to_ _Eren_ _and Armin while Jessica was close to Mikasa, one day Jean came home and exclaimed on about meeting three new kids on his travels how from school, luckily enough Jessica and_ _Guryon_ _were over, helping me with our mother, to which they told use that they knew them. Since that day, Jean has gone out everyday to meet up with them in the streets and sometimes the road near the gate._

 _"Come on, I don't know_ _what's_ _gonna_ _happen this time!" Jean was acting as if it were life and death, he knew we could deal with it, we've been introduced twice to these lads. Mikasa wasn't a problem against the boys but to make sure, we've always came to the rescue._

 _"Get ready for a fun time~" Gently petting my mothers hand in her sleep, I grabbed my brother's hand and ran out from the house, following Jean, who guided us down a couple streets, running quite restlessly._

 _"There they are, big brother!" He loudly whispered to me around the corner of a wall they had been held up against. Armin as beng held by his shirt and flung to the side as_ _E_ _ren_ _and Mikasa came rushing at them, which didn't intimidate them at the slightest. The group of three boys all avoided them,_ _watching_ _them tumble to the ground_ _weak_ _ly_ _._

 _"Ha! You think we were_ _gonna_ _fall for that a second time?!" The laughter already sickened me to my core, alerting my senses to make a move, stepping into the light._

 _"Oi! You little bastards! Get off of those kids!" Undetected before talking, I had_ _thrown_ _a punch at the_ _eldest's_ _face to which he fell back and crumpled up his shirt_ _into the dirtied ground._

 _"JOSHUA!" Yep, that's me, that hero, take a picture it will last longer... Anyway the eldest brat was going on about how his face hurt and his nose was bleeding, leaving the other two to collide into the ground with him, pulling him up and checking his face._

 _"This won't be the last time! Kirstein!" With an end to that, they stumbled_ _onto their feet, charging out of the alleyway, leaving me to rise myself in glory and victory. All the kids soon leapt to me, hugging me and praising me_

 _"You did great big bro!" Jean..._

 _"Your so strong Joshua!"_ _Eren_ _..._

 _"Could more punches and he would totally be left_ _crying_ _!" Armin..._

 _"A-Aw come on I could of done that!" M_ _ikasa..._

 _Jessica and_ _Guryon_ _quickly handled them away from me other than Jean who was stuck like glue, typical._

 _"Sorry you had to see that, all of you..."_ _Guryon_ _had kneeled down to caress at Armin and_ _E_ _ren's_ _hair, joking with them about me, even Jessica with Mikasa, they truly looked alike... Just like_ _Guryon_ _and_ _Eren_ _..._

 _"What the hell is that up there?!" A couple of worried gasps and screamed were_ _excha_ _ng_ _ed_ _down the streets to the path that lead from the first gate,_ _Maria._

 _"Better check_ _what's_ _happening..." All agreements were crossed, making our way through a couple alleyways to reach the road, where hundreds to thousands of people were crowded, staring at steam that_ _arised_ _from the top of the wall, all three of us let the kids down from our arms in case we had to separate or sprint_ _._

 _That's_ _when we all saw it... The colossal titan... The walls themselves were at least 50 metres, but this thing was MASSIVE, only its head could peak over at us all from the very top, sending down a smirk in its face to rain down hell. None of us ever have seen one like this! This can't be happening..._

 _"It's a... TITAN?!" Armin exclaimed to the rest of the kids before they grouped together like a pack in safety. The same with us three. Its head was slowly leaning forward to the crowd, as if its body was_ _target_ _ing_ _itself... Is it going to..._ _Damag_ _e_ _the wall?! Either way I quickly told Jean and his friends to run while us three stood and watched over both events... Until the gate was kicked in, causing a hole to settle there..._

 _Rocks flew off from the gate, hitting some people in the way,_ _destroying_ _some homes, killing people... One specifically collided between me and Jean's group of friends, hearing them call out to me, I couldn't reach them..._

 _"JEAN!" Jessica and_ _Guryon_ _began to pull me out the way of an even bigger chunk of the gate, before it hit me, instead, destroying one of the homes behind us. We were_ _exhausted_ _from the even taking place as we ran for our lives to the closest each,_ _on_ _the right side, of the wall. "I have to damn well look for them!" At this moment in time, Jessica an_ _d_ _Guryon_ _were holding me back from running all the way to my death's door._

 _"The survey corps and the other regiments will take care of that! Its there job! Right now we have to look for a way out to the boat, before-!" A loud cry of a titan was associated by the gate, the colossal titan had already 'vanished'? And replaced with several titans of all sizes roamed through the giant hole in the wall._

 _"T-They're getting in...!" We were sadly cornered, the massive_ _boulders_ _were scattered everywhere, closing off exits for us to go to, the only way to get through was the_ _direction_ _of the titans and I don't plan on getting eaten today! Screams of loved ones and_ _sights_ _from dangling people_ _from_ _their hands_ _were_ _being eaten alive before our eyes!_

 _"W-We have no choice... The boats about to leave and..."_ _Guryon_ _had directed our attention to the hole in the wall, funnily enough, no titans had appeared after the last five minutes, luckily, the only way for our survival was out, we all_ _knew_ _that..._

 _"Jean... Mikasa..._ _Eren_ _... Armin..._ _We'll come back someday..." With a rush, we directed ourselves to the hole, noting the non-_ _existence_ _of any titans outside the wall at this moment, it was our chance to escape into safety... We didn't know_ _wh_ _ere_ _we would go... Or what we would do... Or when we would come back... They were only ten... I was scared for their safety..._

 _"Just stay alive..."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **O**

 **1** **st** **Person**

 **(Y/N)** **POV**

I was sad to say, at that point, he was bursting in tears, obviously thinking of his brother, the other two children must have been closer to Jessica and Guryon, who were currently holding Joshua's hands and cradling him in comfort. They have to be alive... For their sake...

"Like I said... They will probably want to stay and check the staus of our village at this time, Erwin at most. We will discuss matters of you seeing your brother Jean... If we can promise any source of him being alive..." The dread within Joshua could be easily seen from the judgement of his brother still being alive, they were closer to the boat by his description so I'm guessing they put all the children on in time, surely they would do that. "Take a break or now Joshua... Jessica, Guryon, go with him, he'll most likely have a break down..." With a 'yes sir' they held Joshua close to their bodies, guiding him to our doorway, listening to the cheers of the crowd.

"(y/n), Lachlan..." We quickly forced ourselves into our salute in the formal wear, well his was somewhat formal... He just added a tie and black tux over his military uniform, how lazy. "Be ready for tomorrow, if things don't go the way they're planned, or he doesn't like the treaty, we need to be ready to fight... I can see he isn't the type of man to do that though, although, he didn't try anything only for my (y/n) being in one of the wagons on that day" The man probably didn't want to upset a poor child- Wait... I was there...? Its either my memory loss is terrible or I didn't even see what was happening... A wagon huh...? Maybe I was asleep, anyway. My father set himself upon his fur chair and dismissed Lachlan, who brushed themselves up against me in a strange manner, leaving me gawking as he whispered past me.

"I won't let him touch you, he's after you..."

Creepy... A tint of pink rushed through my cheeks as I felt my blood do the same and formed it, though my lack of emotion surely forced it down, only from close contact does that happen with anyone.

"Mama...?" The voice of Alisa calmed the atmosphere that my mind was in and forced me on her, I still yet had to tell father, which was probably now, seeing that he stared at her with a weird glance. Her hands had run across the soft fabric of my low cut dress, eyes full of awe, telling me how pretty it was, the clearing of my father's throat was the only thing that shut me down.

"Ah, father, I forgot to mention... This is Alisa and she's... An orphan she tells me, I couldn't just leave her on the streets... She told me everyone in the village have turned her down-"

"Speak no further... I understand, just, be careful, in my eyes you are still a child to me" Tsk! Yea right, I'm a grown ass woman... A small one... Fuck... He softly tapped his knee and ordered for Alisa to leave my side, introducing himself as her new grandfather, playing with the facial hair that had either grown or just began to grown at his chin.

I quickly noticed that Crystal was no where in sight, she must of left when Joshua told us his side of the attack. I wonder where she is...

"She's gone for a short fly around the village, a little like a patrol as you call it" Again it's like he reads my thoughts... Maximus trotted his colossal body over to tower me, nuzzling my cheek against his jawline. Now all that was on my mind was Alisa and the survey corps, especially 'Levi'. When we meet... I'm gonna give him a real taste of being the strongest human being...

"Mommy..?" Alisa had raised her arms up from my fathers lap, her eyes shining a perfect brown, just like her flowing hair around her shoulders, it surprised me how her face seemed similar to mine... I had to mentally slap myself into submission to leave my head.

"Sorry Alisa... Mama's head is a little out of it..." I quickly raised her in my arms and patted my fathers shoulder for reassurence, just before setting my sights to the stairs, going up to set Alisa in my bed, tucking her in as her face glowed in the moonlight in confusion.

"Is it that time already...? People are still outside...?" Way past her bedtime.. Tsk. I gently petted at her forehead, sending a shiver to her face and back, I guess shes still afraid of peoples touches...

"For a child your age, its way past your bedtime right now" It was mostly adults outside right now, the children were put to bed snuggly and the rest would sneak other ways out to explore the village in greater detail or even the forest, that's where we get them injured...

"That's so unfair, but, understandable..." Before I could reply, she began to yawn and softly peck at my palm before sliding into the warmth of my sheets. Great now I've lost my bed...

"Goodnight, my little flower..." She seemed to already be asleep, bathed in the world of dreams to which memories of her father and mother would arise no doubt... What id she has a nightmare and I'm not here...? Dad will sort it. I softly smooched her forehead, not to disturb her and made my way down into the living room section of our home. Crystal had returned and was talking about how she didn't see anything wrong at this time in the night or trouble from the drinking adults, Maximus laying on the sown rug that our mother made according to my father.

"Hey, we ready for the rest of the night?" Maximus's paws strawed themselves out against the rug, Crystal stretching her wings too for the rest of the festival, we had enough time for only one song left and a dance but we couldn't miss the happy faces for sure.

"Before we all go... We have something to tell you" Max and Crystal both settled them selves by my fathers chair, Max's body towering it, not trying to act intimidating. Their faces gave us a bit of concern though... What could they want to tell us...? Hearing the say they could talk was more than enough for me to handle... I closely sat in the closest chair possible to hear them out, nodding towards my father.

"W-We...-" Max began to try and explain, only to falter in silence once again "W-We're guardians of the forest... Or in other words, in the books, we were meant to be protectors of this entire region, but, until the titans came, it's been hard for our family trees to hold out, being called 'Guardians', the parents of all guardians, and ancestors leave the child at the age of one for them to learn the ways of life and their purpose on their own" Guardians? The way for me to get my head around it at all was that they were protectors or like Gods! Domestic Gods... Way to funny to think. The silence around my father was painful to say the least, you could tell by his face, which was covered with a frown, maybe misunderstanding something... That's when father finally spoke up to break the silence.

"So it is true... I have one of the legend books, it speaks of three animal guardians in this region. I honestly was bull crap at first but... I had some curiosity of the way it had been written, one moment" My father rose from his chair in a rush over to our bookshelf to the left of our dining table, flickering through some book titles until he stopped in front of a gold and ancient book, taking it and settling himself back to his spot, flicking through the titles in the book.

"Ah, here it is..." Curiosity filled me as I shuffled myself over to the arm of the chair, looking down at the somewhat coffee stained looking pages until you could see the large bold words 'GUARDIANS' at the top of the page on the left, that's when I noted the black figures that were in the shape of Maximus and Crystal but a third was shaped oddly...

"Here are the three selected species of guardians in the mountain side region... Bird, Mammal and... Amphibian...?" A third...? An amphibian would be near water, but no where in this region is full of water or any oceans or seas... My fathers voice slurred at the sentence of the third being an amphibian, just as confused as us three.

"I didn't think it would be an amphibian... I wonder who they are... Well, they can't give us a name, guardians are normally not named, this is why... Sir (f/n) allowed you to name me..." Crystals expression was heart warming towards me but... How would father know that...? So the old man does believe in some legends...

"I must confess..." Here we go... "I did have some hope in the legion when I saw Crystal... When I began to train her, I knew, she was already intelligent enough without my guidance, so then I knew, there was a possibilities for legends to be true instead of just children's books for entertainment, especially this one..." Crystal had softly rested her crest upon Max's head in slight emotion.

"Ok then... Who could be the amphibian? And where? No where in the region is water...?" Crystal swiftly turned her head to me in a rush as if she had an idea.

"Well, I saw a cavern a couple miles west, an entrance to the moutain side from here..." That caught my fathers attention straight away, turning his attention back to the blocked out figure in the book.

"Hmm... His head is long... Possibly a serpent, but, on the other hand, its body is low like a salamander and severely short legs and judging by the little thin patch of black at the left, it could have a long tail... A snake yet again, it seems to be feathered at the ends too..." So were judging a snake by now... A salamander too, this thing sounds dinosaur like, evolution wise and the hybrid were predicting. The cavern was the only lead we had.

"It also says in the book: These three guardians work to keep the forest region and mountain side animals at bay and are too never meet, fi they were to meet... War would cause the human race to get involved and break the cycle of protection.-" All Max and Crystal could do was stare at us, weirdly as if wondering why that would happen, I suppose they are the first ones to ever communicate with human beings.

"The three guardians are protectors of the air, land and sea. The air guardians are the breeds know as phoenix's, birds who are the colouring of usual song birds and the size of falcons, able to set their bodies and feathers on fire at will, the song bird mix giving it the ability of many imitations, humans and animals. They can also be revived by its ashes if killed, giving phoenix's a second chance.-" Crystal was carefully reading as much as she could, listening to my father explain her abilities and features of being a phoenix. We usually called birds like her phoenix BIRDS, for the fact that phoenix's were never seen for years in hiding and so they believed they no longer existed... Being brought back to life was the one thing that struck me yet scared me...

"-The second guardians of land are dire wolves, the more ancient and power wolf of the modern day wolves, massive in size, average size of an average horse, super speed, enlarged jaws, claws and ears, their fur also appears mighty and mane like, also sheds-." No wonder there is clumps of fur on my carpet upstairs... As if he could hear me, he apologetically sent me a pout while Crystal had laughed.

"-Lastly the third guardian of sea are land serpents unlike snakes of any creature anyone has seen,-" That made us all stop reading and turn to once another curiously before ducking our heads back down "-these beasts are somewhat the most unknown to ever have been seen but in descriptions they are long bodied and lanky with their bodies, like tanks, stuffed from head to toe in scales like a dragon, their head is a chunky snake like and long neck with large amounts of fat and scales, just like its armoured textures, all topped down with, long clawed dinosaur like feet, lastly mentioned, is their tail next, feathered at the end of a one metre long tail, only on average, and the one lastly seen, topping off with short spikes, all over its body. This creature also has fangs retractable in its large jawline, filled with a poison substance, able to kill a man within a minute.-" Wow, definitely sounded lie a snake advanced with dinosaur features... Crystal and Max's reactions became slightly paused and bewildered by the description of the guardian, faces filled with dread, as if scared to meet the creatures, I mean, who wouldn't with features like that... The poison bit just annoyed me a little... What happens if its aggressive... It seemed to sound like a wingless dragon more than anything...

"As these guardians are left to fend themselves at a teenaged stage by the parents; they leave them to learn of their purpose and life on their own, naturally without names as well, usually attacked by groups of animals, however, there is two sets of families that will produce a male and a female to which reproduction can happen and the cycle of guardians can continue as a tradition and a legend on its own." Maximus' head tilted at the last but as Crystal's crest pounced in attention.

"We have destined mates...?" They both stared at one another more bothered by chosen mates than anything. I would be too, reminded me of 'Erwin' who requested I would marry him... Tomorrow is going to be strange... Before anyone could question me, I had gotten myself up from my chair and wondered outside to notice that the festival was almost over, with Joshua up ont he podium, playing a song, thought I couldn't tell the lyrics.

"Joshua is almost done with his performance, once he's done, I could take Max and Crystal down to that cavern, as long as Crystal can tell us the way? Not to cause attention to ourselves" Steady nods were targeted my way. Creeping myself back I lent a hand with my fathers book, knowing I may need it for more information or if I forgot something important, he handled me the book as I heard the last of Joshua's voice emitting from the podium. "Well... He's finished, we ready?" A second set of nods were followed by Max and Crystal. Maximus sneakily trotted towards the door, as to not wake Alisa from her slumber, waving to my father. "Be back soon..."

I could tell my father was anxious for us to come back unharmed. Ugh, I shouldn't be worrying about him... Shaking my head of my thoughts, I leapt myself onto Maximus, leaving without adding their armour on. The crowd was reduced to Lachlan, Joshua, Guryon and Jessica, with a couple adult men drinking outside their homes, saying how they enjoyed themselves or how old its been since they tortured themselves on alcohol.

Without being noticed, I forced Maximus to ride around the sets of houses along the forests edge next to our village, pondering myself to stare ahead at the mountain side. "So, where's this cavern?" The steady pace picked up by Max such the mood and time for researching this cavern in the book we had gained. "According to the book it says: They usually keep themselves by lakes, oceans, seas and caverns with at least enough water to sustain them, some can be found from water sources in mountain sides."

"Yea it was at the mountain side, not at the ground though, it was up near the top, vines were growing out of it and the reflection of water was on the walls" Just as she was talking about it, it appeared in my view and two thirds the way up of he mountain, not too high for Max to climb, it was do able. The entrance to the cavern itself was very ominous, as Crystal had described, the outer walls were flashing and sparkling a clear aqua and the vines were overgrown and coming from inside. We were right below to the entry when we arrived, gripping my hands onto Maximus' super grown fur, tugging the mane.

"Think you can do it, Maaax-?!" Mid sentence, Maximus decided to ignore me and climb his way up gracefully easy, a paw attached themselves upon many rocks sticking from the mountains structure. Next Crystal set herself a light and flew to the entry without me telling her to, shining a light along the water, making the reflection glow further into my eyes and on the pavement I was able to see up top.

Quickly hopping myself off of Maximus, we all slowly took fast to enter the cavern, the soft touch of water and the splashes alerted me to stare at a tiny puddle at the entryway, followed by the gushing sound of a small waterfall that was right in front about two metres down, we would of hopped down, but that stopped us as we scanned the darkness that suddenly possessed two glowing, yellow, snake like, eyes...

"The sea/water guardian... There you are...

 **A/N Yea I know, sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger between the new guardian and not seeing Levi, yet... The survey corps will 100% come up next chapter 3 and i'm sorry if it seems like its dragging and going off course of AOT but it is about the lifestyle in your own village too as I said at the start. I do hope everyone is enjoying it so far and for those in the future!**

 **P.S. Sorry that the lyrics take up so much space, copied the lyrics down and I didn't have anytime to just perfect it out. Hope it doesn't disturb your reading ;-;**

-Sparkflames ©


End file.
